We're Married!
by Maria A.O
Summary: "Aku ingin seks. Tapi kali ini posisiku sebagai seme," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang bersemangat. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Cho Kyuhyun. CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! :D Mian lama update. ;w; Kyumin, yaoi, don't like don't read. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: We're Married?  
><strong>_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Humor and Romance**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (yang nggak suka, dipersilakan untuk menutup tab/window ini :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts **_

_**Warning: Boys' Love, OOC, typo(s), humor garing ;w; etc. MPREG mungkin? XD  
><strong>_

_**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, 24 tahun, status: 15 menit lagi akan menikah, namja. Lee Sungmin, 26 tahun, "Victoria-ssi, yang akan aku nikahi itu Lee Sungmin, yeojachinguku." "YA! Aku ini—" dan seorang NAMJA. RnR?**_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to theirselves, but this fic belongs to © Maria A.O.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **_

* * *

><p>Kota Seoul memanglah kota yang elok dipandang. Ibukota dari Negara Korea tersebut tidak pernah tidur dari kegiatan para penghuninya. Jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kendaraan dan bahkan pejalan kaki, semua penghuni kota Seoul yang tersenyum menyambut indahnya hari serta burung-burung kecil yang ikut menghiasi langit biru pagi yang cerah tersebut.<p>

Salah satu dari hari yang _'damai'_ menurut beberapa penduduk Seoul. Kecuali untuk satu orang—

_Drap drap_

Terdengar suara seseorang yang berlari di sepanjang jalan yang menghubungkan keramaian di pusat kota Seoul dan kesunyian gereja yang terletak di tepi kota Seoul. Sang pelaku yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti dari kejaran maut seseorang mulai bernafas sesak, kehilangan pasokan oksigen sementara ia tetap memforsir tubuhnya untuk terus berlari.

Beruntunglah bagi pemuda tersebut, berkat kejelian matanya, dia dapat menemukan tikungan yang setidaknya dapat membantu dalam menyembunyikan dirinya.

Ya, tepat di depannya, terdapat tikungan membelok ke arah kiri yang kemudian, jalan yang sedari tadi dia lewati terbelah menjadi dua, yang satu berbelok ke arah kiri, dan sisanya terus menuntun ke pusat pasar kota Seoul.

'_Kutemukan juga!'_ Soraknya gembira dari dalam hati dan segera melesatkan dirinya lebih cepat dari orang yang mengejarnya.

'_Syut'_

"Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, kau berhasil kabur dari kejaran _yeoja_ tersebut!" ucapnya bangga kepada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat kepergian sang _yeoja_ yang mengejarnya dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ya, _namja_ yang berlari tadi –Cho Kyuhyun, adalah seorang _namja_ tampan yang merupakan anak dari pemimpin perusahaan _Cho Company_. Dia sangat kaya, seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ia merasakan yang namanya kekurangan. Apapun dia dapatkan, dari baju hingga sepatu yang mahal, tetapi sebagai konsekuensinya, masa depannya telah diatur sedimikian rupa oleh orang tuanya.

Sungguh malang nasibnya. _Well_—tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini bukan?

Kembali lagi ke Cho Kyuhyun kita yang malang. Dia sedang meremas kasar tuxedo hitam yang sedang dikenakannya, terutama pada bagian dada. Menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar kekurangan oksigen walaupun sedari tadi dia telah mengembang dan mengempiskan dadanya cepat.

Pakaiannya rapi sekali, mirip seperti orang yang akan menikah. Ya, dia memang sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon suami dari seorang _yeoja _–Victoria, anak dari teman dekat _appa_nya yang telah bersama-sama membina kerja sama dalam bisnis mereka. Dengan mengenakan tuxedo hitam rapi, rambut yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa, dan tidak lupa sepatu yang mengkilap, membuatnya terlihat tampan dan dapat meluluhkan hati para _yeoja_ yang melihatnya.

Oh? Ada apa sehingga tuan muda Cho kita berlari dengan penuh perjuangan seperti tadi? Terlebih lagi, _yeoja_ yang tadi mengejarnya ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah calon istrinya sendiri, Victoria.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubris akan perjodohan dirinya dengan Victoria –_yang sudah lama ia kenal sejak berumur 8 tahun_. Pertama kali _appa_nya mengemukakan tentang perjodohan inipun ketika Kyuhyun berumur 10 tahun, yang tentu saja dianggap angin oleh tokoh utama kita ini. Apalagi, sang _appa _–Cho Hangeng, tidak pernah mengingatkannya barang sekalipun mengenai perjodohan itu, membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun semakin menggila untuk menggeluti dunia _game _daripada mengurusi perjodohannya sendiri.

'_Kalau bisa, aku ingin hidup bersama game-game milikku hingga aku dewasa nanti_,' itulah impiannya yang pernah dikemukakan di hadapan siswa-siswa lain ketika berumur 9 tahun. Saat itu semua siswa diminta untuk menuliskan harapan masa depannya kelak. Dan siapa sangka, anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Kim Heechul, akan menulis harapan masa depannya yang _absurd_ itu.

Dan tepat sebulan yang lalu, ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh empat tahun, _appa_nya memberi petuah(?) mengenai perjodohannya dengan Victoria.

Ternyata tanpa diduga, perjodohan yang menurutnya tidak penting antara dirinya dan Victoria memang serius. Dia mengira hal itu hanya gurauan semata, mengingat wajah _appa_nya memang mengundang sekali untuk dijadikan senda gurau.

Dan dengan bodohnya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Kalau aku dijodohkan, aku bisa apa," yang semakin membuat Heechul bersemangat untuk melancarkan pernikahan anaknya dengan Victoria.

Heechul selaku _umma_ kandung dari Kyuhyun –_walaupun dia sering mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun adalah anak yang dia pungut dari dalam gerobak sampah dulu_— memang menyukai Victoria, tetapi hanya sebatas '_anak dari seorang teman_,' bukan sebagai, '_calon menantu.'_

Yah, toh dia tidak peduli. Yang akan menikah kan anaknya, bukan dirinya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah dirinya yang menggendong cucu pertamanya.

Kyuhyun pun sudah menyerah, dia tidak peduli dia akan menikah dengan siapa. Menurutnya hal itu tidak penting. Asalkan PSPnya masih diijinkan dia bawa ke rumah barunya kelak, maka dia tidak bermasalah sama sekali. Rupanya keinginannya untuk hidup seatap bersama _game-game_nya belum pudar.

Namun hal yang mendorongnya untuk berlari secepat mungkin seperti tadi adalah…

Belakangan ini dia baru menyadari, bahwa Victoria selalu memuja-muja dirinya. Terbukti dengan foto-fotonya yang menempel di seluruh bagian kamar Victoria yang secara tidak sengaja ia lihat. Bukannya merasa bangga dan besar kepala seperti biasanya, dia malah ketakutan.

'_Bagaimana kalau aku dikurung dan diikat untuk dijadikan boneka porselen setelah menikah nanti? ANDWAE!_' pikir Kyuhyun mulai autis. #dihajarSparkyu

Ya, itulah yang membuatnya berlari bak mengikuti perlombaan _marathon _sejagad raya.

Dan sekarang, kembali ke inti cerita.

Di manakah ia?

Kyuhyun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, setelah memastikan bahwa Victoria telah benar-benar pergi, dia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kakinya terus ia langkahkan di keramaian kota, sambil terkadang mengutak-atik _iPhone_nya.

'_Oh, ternyata tempatku berdiri sudah jauh dari Gereja_,' ucapnya dalam hati ketika melihat peta tempatnya berdiri dengan _Google Maps_ dari _iPhone_nya, setelah mengaktifkan GPS tentunya.

Dia segera melihat arlojinya, menunjukkan pukul 09.30 KST, sedangkan pernikahan mereka –dirinya dan Victoria— akan berlangsung pukul 10.00 KST nanti_. They won't make it_. Ya, dia yakin sekali dengan hal itu.

Sambil berjalan, Kyuhyun berpikir dengan keras.

'_Jika pernikahanku tidak berlangsung sekarang, masih bisa dilangsungkan di lain hari bukan? Apalagi jika Victoria masih bersikeras untuk menikah denganku. Tidak, aku tidak mau dijadikan boneka untuk dipandangi olehnya tiap hari! Satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus membuatnya kecewa dan patah hati sehingga dia menolak untuk menikah denganku! Mau tidak mau, orang tua dari kedua belah pihak harus setuju bukan? Hebat, Cho Kyuhyun, kau memang jenius!'_ Pikirnya panjang lebar dan tak lupa berbagai macam pujian ia lontarkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang narsis, sungguh.

Dia menatap layar _iPhone_-nya dan terus berjalan. Dengan bangganya percaya bahwa dia tidak akan menabrak siapapun.

'_BRUK'_

Ah, kepercayaan dirinya akan hal tersebut runtuh saat itu juga.

"_Aigoo_…" Orang yang Kyuhyun tabrak tadi terjatuh dengan terduduk. Erangan kecil yang terdengar membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Dia segera membantu orang tersebut. "_Gwaenchana_?" Tanyanya tulus.

"_Gwaenchana_," jawab orang itu dengan tersenyum manis. Dia tahu kalau orang yang menabraknya tadi tidak sengaja.

_Deg!_

Demi apapun, senyuman yang diperlihatkannya membuat Kyuhyun terpana.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mata bulat bagaikan mata hitam kelinci yang manis, kulit wajah yang bersih dan putih dan lengkungan bibir berbentuk M yang manis sanggup membuat Kyuhyun terpana—dengan tidak sengaja membiarkan kedua bibirnya tidak tertutup dan mata yang tidak mau berkedip.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terkagum-kagum seperti itu, orang yang ditolong hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kebingungan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunjukkan wajah khawatir. Mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya secara tidak sengaja.

"_Waeyo_?"

_Deg!_

Kyuhyun benar-benar terhipnotis oleh wajah orang yang ditolongnya. Benar-benar manis dan indah, terutama bibirnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengecupnya, sungguh, ia sangat ingin…

'_YA! Kyuhyun! Kau baru bertemu orang ini untuk pertama kalinya bukan?'_

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum gugup. "_A-Ani… M-Mian_ sudah menabrakmu," jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_." Orang itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sungguh manis, semakin membuat Kyuhyun berhasrat untuk mencicipi manisnya bibir itu.

Wajah orang itu memang manis. Walaupun rambutnya sangatlah pendek –mirip seperti potongan rambut seorang namja— tapi tetap tidak menutupi kemanisan yang dipancarkannya. Walaupun pakaiannya sederhana –hanya dengan _t-shirt pink_ biasa dengan celana _jeans _panjang— namun tetap sanggup membuat Kyuhyun terpana.

Satu yang terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun. '_Yeoja yang tomboy.'_

Bahkan sempat terlintas di pikirannya, '_Lebih baik aku menikah saja dengan yeoja ini._'

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Dikeluarkan kartu nama miliknya dan diberikan kepada orang itu.

"K-Kau—," orang itu mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka.

"Cho Kyuhyun_ imnida_, putra dari pendiri dan pemilik _Cho Company_." Kyuhyun menebarkan senyuman manisnya, mirip seperti senyuman bisnis yang diberikan oleh seorang _salesman_ pada '_mangsanya.'_

Orang tersebut segera membungkukkan badannya, "Lee Sungmin _imnida_! C-Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Bolehkan aku meminta tolong?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Lee Sungmin dengan berani.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya –kebingungan. "Kalau bisa, tentu akan kubantu," ungkapnya.

Sungmin terlihat gelisah... '_Apakah boleh meminta hal ini pada orang yang baru kukenal?_' batinnya. Tapi karena ini sangatlah mendesak, jadi mau tidak mau...

"B-Berikanlah aku pekerjaan! Pekerjaan apapun tidak masalah, yang penting aku dapat bekerja! Aku hidup sebatang kara dan sangatlah miskin, mohon bantu aku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, mata yang berair dan bibir yang dibentuk sedimikian rupa, mirip seperti anak kecil yang meminta ibunya membelikannya permen.

Kyuhyun tidak tega, tetapi dia juga tidak memiliki wewenang untuk sembarang merekrut orang masuk ke dalam perusahaannya. Kyuhyun bingung, dan untuk sejenak, sebuah ide yang menyesatkan masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu pekerjaan yang lebih menguntungkan?"

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang menaikkan alisnya. "Maksud anda?"

"Bagaimana jika kau berpura-pura menjadi _yeojachinguku_? Cukup untuk sehari saja. Aku akan memberikanmu 1 juta _won_."

Mata Sungmin terbelalak mendengar nominal uang sebesar itu. Bagaimana bisa hanya sehari saja berpura-pura menjadi pacar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun lalu dirinya akan mendapat uang sebesar 1 juta _won_? Tentu kesempatan ini tidak bisa disia-siakan begitu saja, tapi—

"Maaf tuan Cho, saya tidak bisa," ucap Sungmin sopan. Menurutnya, pekerjaan seperti itu benar-benar menginjak harga dirinya sebagai le—

"Kau harus mau!" Nah, keluar lagi sifat egois seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyit kebingungan.

"Anda tidak bisa memaksaku tuan Cho, aku tidak mau!"

"Bagaimana jika kunaikkan bayarannya menjadi 2 juta _won_?"

"K-Kau kan bisa mencari _yeoja_ lain di luar sana!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kamulah _yeoja_ yang paling tepat karena wajahmu sangat manis, cocok berdampingan dengan diriku yang tampan!"

Sungmin hampir saja bersemu merah ketika mendengar bahwa wajahnya manis, namun sangat disayangkan, terdapat kata _'yeoja'_ dan '_cocok berdampingan dengan diriku yang tampan'_ dalam kalimat tersebut, membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk tersipu malu. #lha?

"Tapi aku ini bukan—"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriakan tadi sukses membuat kedua orang yang sedang beragumen tadi menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ yang mengenakan gaun pengantin dengan wajah memerah –menahan amarah.

"V-Victoria-_ssi_…" Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Dia kebingungan. Belum saja dia berhasil membujuk Lee Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasih palsunya, ternyata Victoria sudah memergokinya duluan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke gereja! Pernikahan kita akan berlangsung 15 menit lagi!"

"_MWO_?" Sungmin terkejut. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun akan segera menikah! Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, dia ngotot meminta Sungmin menjadi kekasihnya –_walau hanya pura-pura sih_.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak kehabisan akal di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan kirinya di bahu Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat.

"Victoria_-ssi_, maaf, bisa kita batalkan pernikahan kita ini?"

Sungmin dan Victoria terkejut. Namun Sungmin hanya memilih untuk diam saja, selain tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan _yeoja _yang dipanggil Victoria, dia juga tidak berniat untuk lepas dari dekapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Berada di dada Kyuhyun terasa hangat baginya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memiliki _yeojachingu_. Dan aku ingin menikah dengannya. Bukan denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Sementara wajah Victoria berubah pucat.

"T-Tapi… orang tua kita sudah menjodohkan kita…"

"Dan aku tidak mau! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?" Bentak Kyuhyun. Dia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan _yeoja_ satu ini. Selalu memaksanya untuk mengikuti kehendaknya.

"Victoria-_ssi,_ yang akan aku nikahi itu Lee Sungmin_, yeojachinguku_."

"_MWOYA_—hmph!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun segera membekap mulut Sungmin yang sungguh ingin mengoreksi kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan barusan.

Rupanya Victoria tidak setegar kelihatannya. Dia menitikkan air mata, di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan baginya. Yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah… semoga kalian bahagia…" ucapnya lirih lalu berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Sempat ada rasa bersalah menggrogoti relung hati Kyuhyun, namun keinginan untuk terlepas dari perjodohan dirinya dengan Victoria amatlah besar.

Lima detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Sungmin yang sudah sadar dengan posisinya segera menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun darinya.

"_YA_! Aku ini _NAMJA_!"

_GLEGARR!_

Untuk sejenak, terlihat sambaran petir tepat di belakang Kyuhyun –_yang biasanya kalian temui di komik-komik ketika sang tokoh sedang shock berat._ Kepalanya terasa pening. Baru saja dia menyatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah _yeojachingunya_ dan sekarang Sungmin berkata bahwa dia adalah _namja_?

Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, dia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di dada Sungmin.

"_Y-YA_!" Sungmin pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, namun itu sudah cukup, Kyuhyun sudah merasakannya.

Datar. Dada Sungmin datar. Tidak ada tonjolan besar seperti yang biasa dimiliki _yeoja_. Apakah ini artinya bahwa Sungmin adalah _yeoja _yang cacat atau—

"_MWO_? KAU _NAMJA_?"

"KAN SUDAH KUBILANG BEGITU!" Balas Sungmin tidak terima.

'_Krriiiing Krriiiing_,' suara itu terdengar dari _iPhone _di kantong celana Kyuhyun. Dengan kondisi mentalnya yang masih terkejut, Kyuhyun meraih _iPhone_nya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_CHO KYUHYUN!"_ Terdengar sebuah suara nyaring dari _iPhone_nya.

"Eh? _U—Umma_?"

"_Umma dengar Victoria-_ah _tidak mau menikah denganmu karena kau sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_? Benar? _Aigooo_.. tepat 1 menit lagi pernikahanmu akan dimulai! _Umma _tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus menikah sekarang juga!"_

"T-Tapi _umma,_ aku dan Victoria tidak mau menikah lagi bukan?"

"Menikah saja dengan _yeojachingumu_! Cepatlah kemari! Jika tidak PSPmu akan _umma_ sita!"

"T-Tunggu _umma_! Yang dimaksud _yeojachinguku_ itu sebenarnya—"

'_Tuuuuuut_,' sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh _umma_ Kyuhyun.

"—_namja_…"

Kini Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya pasrah. Tuhan, salah apakah dirinya sehingga dia dipaksa menikah dengan seorang _NAMJA_?

Cho Kyuhyun, 24 tahun, _namja_, dan akan segera menikah dengan seorang _namja_.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

**Annyeong~ :D Aku membuat fict baru lagi dan kali ini berchapter. :) Lagi-lagi Kyumin, aduh aku benar-benar menyukai pairing ini. XD**

**Bagaimana? Ceritanya abal lagi ya? Mian, saya masih belajar. ;w; Apakah feelnya kurang terasa? Atau malah nggak ada? Mian juga, saya masih dalam tahap belajar. ;w;**

**Lalu fict ini panjang tidak? Kuharap tidak panjang dan tidak membuat bosan bagi readersdeul sekalian. ^^**

**Jadi, masih bersedia untuk memberikan kritik dan saran ataupun comment dari review? :D Kalau reviewnya banyak, aku akan semakin berusaha buat ngeupdate fict ini! ^^b**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang mau mereview fict perdanaku di fandom Screenplays yang berjudul The First. :D Aku sangat menghargai kritikan, saran dan dukungan kalian. ^_^**

**Ini balesan review untuk fict The First: **

**nahanakyu: Iya! :D Ini aku buat fict baru lagi yang pairnya Kyumin kok chingu! :D Makasih buat reviewnya ya! :DD**

**Blackyuline: Haha, kalimatnya terlalu memuji si maknae. XD Hehe begitukah? Habis saya ini fujoshi akut, jadi wajar lah kalau ada unsure yaoi yang nyempil dikit X9 Makasih buat reviewnya! ^^**

**Sunny: Iya, aku pemula di fandom Screenplays! ^_^ Maaf, aku masih dalam tahap pembelajaran untuk memberi feel ke dalam fict yang kubuat. :) Terima kasih atas dukungannya! :D salam kenal juga dan makasih buat reviewnya! :)**

**Leeyasmin: Nggak kepanjangan? Syukurlah! :D Wah, aku minta maaf soal itu, lain kali akan kuusahakan feel-nya berasa ya! :D Siip! Ini kan Kyumin juga ^^~ Makasih buat reviewnya ya ^^b**

**WONKYU FRVR: Ano, ini flame untuk fict saya atau untuk pair yang saya gunakan atau malah dua-duanya? oAo? Mungkin menurut anda KyuMin tidak pantas untuk brothership apalagi couple, tapi menurutku pantas. Hehe :D Menurutku Sungmin pantas kok untuk Kyuhyun, kan saya KyuMin shipper! _ Mungkin bagi anda nggak pantes, saya ngerti kok, namanya juga shipper, sekali ada pair yang melenceng dari OTP-nya, pasti nggak terima. U_U Tapi tolong jangan ngebashing pair ini ya? ;A; Kalau nggak suka, tidak usah baca, kan saya nggak maksa. ^^ Makasih buat review/flamenya ya :)**

**Park Min Rin: Makasih ya chingu! :D *tos* Yay banyak juga yang KMS akut ya! XD Hehe :D Sekuelnya? Kyuhyun nembak Sungmin? :D Boleh~ Tapi aku sedang sempit ide nih. ;w; Mian ya, yang kepikiran cuma plotnya fict ini. ;A; Tapi kalau aku sudah ada ide, pasti akan kubuat kok. Janji :D Hehe makasih atas reviewnya ya ^^**

**Annyeong~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: We're Married!**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Humor and Romance**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (yang nggak suka, dipersilakan untuk menutup tab/window ini :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts **_

_**Warning: Boys' Love, OOC, typo(s), humor garing ;w; etc.**_

_**Summary: Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak akan ragu untuk menikahinya jika saja Sungmin adalah seorang _yeoja._ "Jadilah istriku!" "Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku ini _NAMJA_!" Membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja. RnR?  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to theirselves, but this fic belongs to © Maria A.O.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**And happy reading! :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>

"_T-Tapi umma, aku dan Victoria tidak mau menikah lagi bukan?"_

"_Menikah saja dengan yeojachingumu! Cepatlah kemari! Jika tidak PSPmu akan umma sita!"_

"_T-Tunggu umma! Yang dimaksud yeojachinguku itu sebenarnya—"_

'_Tuuuuuut,' sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh umma Kyuhyun._

"—_namja…"_

_Kini Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya pasrah. Tuhan, salah apakah dirinya sehingga dia dipaksa menikah dengan seorang NAMJA?_

_Cho Kyuhyun, 24 tahun, namja, dan akan segera menikah dengan seorang namja._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

~ooOOoo~

Sungmin kini tengah menatap Kyuhyun _horror_. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan _umma_nya melalui _iPhone _milik Kyuhyun. Tidak, bukannya dia berniat mencuri dengar. Salahkan _umma_nya Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan _volume_ yang keras dan nyaring. Andaikan _umma_nya Kyuhyun adalah sebuah radio rusak, Sungmin pasti akan menghancurkannya.

Dan sekarang, keadaan Cho Kyuhyun sangatlah parah. Dia tengah terduduk pasrah, tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang bagus dan mahal akan terkotori oleh debu-debu yang bertebaran di jalan. _Toh tinggal beli lagi_, pikirnya.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi, mirip seperti ekspresi yang baru saja ditunjukkan Victoria. Dia benar-benar bingung mengapa dia bisa memiliki _umma _yang egois, padahal dirinya juga egois. Cho Kyuhyun sedang mengalami _dilemma_. Antara kehilangan PSP yang diraihnya dengan penuh perjuangan –_dengan_ _mengambil uang dari dompet _appa_nya secara diam-diam_– atau harus menikah dengan _yeo_—ups, _namja_ yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip seorang _yeoja._ Rambutnya yang tak kalah halus dengan rambut _yeoja_ lain, lalu kulitnya yang tampak putih bersinar dan halus.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak akan ragu untuk menikahinya jika saja Sungmin adalah seorang _yeoja._

Tidak, Sungmin adalah seorang _namja_.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bola matanya turun. Melihat garis lehernya yang terlihat jelas. Jika Sungmin adalah seorang _yeoja_, maka ia pasti akan segera menghiasi leher indah dan mulus tersebut dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Tapi sekali lagi, ia dibuat kecewa dengan melihat tonjolan pada leher Sungmin –jakun, yang hanya dimiliki oleh _namja _saja.

Dia terus mengamati Sungmin, hingga pandangannya sekarang jatuh pada dada Sungmin. Sungguh rata, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja.

Tanpa sadar, menatap Sungmin hanyalah membuat kekecewaannya bertambah besar saja. Sekaligus membuat dirinya semakin berpikiran _pervert._

Hei! Sungmin itu _namja_ dan kau juga seorang _namja_, tidakkah kau ingat, Cho Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sejak kapan dia menjadi semesum itu? Berpikir untuk melucuti baju namja di depannya, lalu mengecup bibir mungilnya, sembari menjilat lehernya dan tak lupa memberi beberapa _kissmark_ di sana dan—

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya memerah setelah mengingat fantasi liar yang berputar di otaknya tadi. Hei, sekali lagi, Sungmin itu _NAMJA_!

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun lemah. Dia sudah mulai meragukan kewarasannya sebagai seorang _namja_ yang sehat(?).

" Ada apa?"

"Belikan aku majalah _Playboy_."

_PLAK!_

Pipi Kyuhyun kini dihiasi dengan cap merah yang berasal dari telapak tangan Sungmin. Tidak pernah ia duga bahwa putra dari seseorang yang bermartabat bisa semesum itu.

Yang ditampar hanya mengusap pipinya miris. Dia meringis kecil. Ternyata tamparan dari seorang _namja_ yang luar biasa manis bisa sesakit ini. Ya, jangan salahkan permintaannya yang _random_ tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia masih normal atau tidak.

Apakah membayangkan dirimu mencumbu _namja_ di depanmu itu masih dapat dikatakan normal? Apalagi ini adalah kali pertama kalian bertemu.

Kyuhyun tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. Masalah utamanya sekarang adalah pernikahan dan PSPnya!

Dan berkat tamparan Sungmin tadi, sebuah ide –_yang lagi-lagi menyesatkan_— muncul di otaknya.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, memegang erat kedua bahu Sungmin dan menatap bola matanya intens. Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. _'Apakah namja ini kerasukan?'_ batinnya bertanya.

"Maukah kau membantuku?" Kyuhyun menampakkan seringainya. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin membantunya, namun ia takut. Bagaimana jika ia malah terlibat permasalahan _namja_ di depannya lebih lanjut? Dia hanya orang luar bukan?

"Tenang, kau akan kubayar 3 juta won." Sungmin mendengus kesal, dia kan tidak membantu orang semata-mata hanya karena bayarannya.

"Aku tidak perlu kau bayar. Katakan saja apa maumu," balas Sungmin dingin. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, agak tidak rela juga sih membiarkan uang sebesar 3 juta won melayang, tapi dia ingin menunjukkan kepada _namja_ di depannya ini bahwa segala sesuatu tidak hanya dapat diraih dengan memberi uang sebagai imbalan saja!

"Jadilah istriku!"

_PLAK!_

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku ini _NAMJA_!" Sungmin sudah terlanjur emosi sekarang. Urat kekesalan sudah tampak di dahi mulusnya.

"Kau kan bisa menyamar menjadi _yeoja_ untuk sementara! Tenang saja, tak mungkin aku akan terikat denganmu dalam pernikahan untuk waktu yang lama. Setelah 1 bulan, kita akan bercerai kok! Dan aku benar-benar akan memberimu 3 juta won sebagai tanda terima kasihku!"

"Kau kan bisa mencari _yeoja_ yang lain!" Sungmin mulai gemas dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi Victoria sudah melihatmu sebagai _yeojachinguku_! Kalau aku menikahi _yeoja_ lain, Victoria bisa saja melaporkan hal itu pada _umma_. Aku bisa dibunuh!" Kyuhyun mulai histeris. Tidak mampu membayangkan dirinya dikubur hidup-hidup oleh _umma_nya sendiri.

Sungmin terdiam. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Sungmin tiba-tiba menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia setuju.

Sungmin sendiri tidak sadar. _'Kurasa ini bukan hal yang buruk. Mengingat keuanganku sedang bermasalah_,' pikirnya. Tidak, dia bukanlah orang yang memikirkan materi di atas segalanya, tapi bukankah ini adalah tawaran yang menguntungkan?

Lagipula, di saat-saat genting seperti ini, dia harus bisa berpikir rasional. Ini demi kelangsungan hidupnya lho!

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi bahagia melihat persetujuan dari_ namja_ manis tadi, ia merentangkan tangannya, hendak memeluk _namja_ di depannya ini. Tetapi—

"Kalau _umma_mu bertanya bagaimana kita bisa bertemu dan berpacaran, aku harus menjawab apa?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan mendadak jika ditanyai macam-macam seperti itu.

"Aku yang akan menjawabnya, tenang saja!" Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin. Yang terpenting sekarang keamanan PSPnya telah terjamin, itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini.

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

Suasana gereja tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan antara Kyuhyun dan Victoria telah berubah menjadi ricuh. Ini diakibatkan acara utamanya tidak berlangsung tepat waktu. Jam telah menunjukkan 11.30 KST sementara jadwal semula adalah 10.00 KST. Selain itu, sang mempelai wanita –_tepatnya mantan_— juga telah membuat keadaan semakin heboh dengan menyatakan bahwa yang akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun bukannya dirinya.

Orang tua Victoria –Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong— sempat kesal dengan keputusan sepihak dari putrinya tersebut, namun setelah mendengarkan penuturan dari sang anak, mereka berdua memaklumi dan mengucapkan selamat pada orang tua Kyuhyun. "Maklum, anak muda," ucap _umma_ Victoria, Jaejoong pengertian.

Inilah contoh _umma_ yang merupakan _umma_ impian Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun pernah mengutarakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi anak dari Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan disitanya PSP beserta laptop kesayangannya selama seminggu oleh Heechul.

Kembali ke cerita.

Tepat di saat Heechul hampir saja membanting PSP kesayangan Kyuhyun, pintu gereja terbuka.

_GRAK!_

Bagaikan di film-film, semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja menatap ke pintu masuk gereja yang sangatlah besar itu. Nampaklah mempelai pria yang ditunggu-tunggu, Cho Kyuhyun, dengan mempelai wanita baru yang digendong olehnya ala _bridal style_. Mengundang decak kagum setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"_YA! Kenapa harus digendong? Memalukan tahu!" _

"_Supaya memberikan kesan bahwa kita ini adalah pasangan yang mesra! Toh kita kan mau menikah!"_

Itulah yang mereka bisikkan di kala orang sedang menatap mereka tidak percaya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet merah yang membawanya menuju altar. Semua menatap mereka hening, sementara jantung mereka berdua telah berdetak kencang, seolah-olah bisa keluar dari tubuh mereka kapan saja.

Dan ya, semua orang juga terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan sang mempelai wanita –Lee Sungmin.

Rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang itu membuat semua orang yakin bahwa dia adalah seorang _yeoja_, didukung dengan terdapat buah dada yang menonjol pada dirinya.

_Well_—sebenarnya itu hanyalah trik murahan.

Rambut? _Wig_ sekarang dapat ditemui di manapun bukan?

Lalu dada Sungmin yang mendadak membesar? Yah, mereka berdua sempat kebingungan. Tidak mungkin mereka akan memasuki toko yang menjual bra, kan? Mau ditaruh di mana harga diri mereka sebagai seorang _namja_?

Maka dari itu mereka menggunakan alternatif lain.

_TISSUE_!

Di saat semua orang menganggap benda tipis ini hanya berguna untuk membersihkan sesuatu yang kotor saja, mereka berdua –_dengan kreatifnya_— telah menciptakan inovasi baru berupa penyumpal dada yang murni terbuat dari _tissue_.

Caranya mudah kok, hanya perlu menaruh tumpukan _tissue_ yang banyak tepat pada dada, dan karena gaun pengantinnya _press body_, maka_ tissue_-nya akan secara otomatis tertahan dan tidak akan jatuh. Sederhana namun praktis bukan?

Tidak sedikit tissue yang mereka gunakan, tetapi hasilnya juga tidak '_kecil._' Tergolong '_besar'_ malah. Membuat nafsu Kyuhyun sebagai seorang _namja_ sempat bangkit. Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin adalah _namja_ dan dada sumpalan itu adalah _tissue._ Menyedihkan.

Pada mulanya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan penyumpal dada dan akan mengatakan bahwa, '_Sungmin adalah yeoja langka yang tidak memiliki buah dada._' Tapi tentu saja hal itu akan dicurigai oleh _umma_nya.

Sungmin juga tidak betah menggunakan _tissue_ sebagai penyumpal dada. Geli, pikirnya.

Ketika Sungmin mencoba menggunakan sedikit _tissue _sebagai penyumpal dada, Kyuhyun mengeluh, "Dadamu terlalu kecil. Ukuran dada _yeoja _yang normal paling tidak kan sebesar ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperagakan seberapa besar ukuran dada _yeoja_ yang normal dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin hanya mencibir, "Mesum." Namun Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Pengetahuan seperti itu kan berguna, belanya.

Salahkan teman dekatnya yang menyesatkan dirinya, Lee Hyukjae. Dia selalu member asupan gizi yang tidak benar kepada Kyuhyun. Entah dengan DVD _yadong_ atau hal-hal yang berbau _yadong _lainnya. Mau bagaimana lagi jika ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang mesum? Toh, hampir seluruh dunia dipenuhi oleh orang mesum, benar?

Nah, hanya dengan diberi _wig_ dan sumpalan dada saja, Sungmin telah sempurna menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja. Tentunya tidak ada yang menaruh kecurigaan padanya, mengingat wajah manisnya yang melampaui kemanisan _yeoja_ pada umumnya.

Apalagi saat ini Sungmin mengenakan gaun pengantin putih yang indah. Wajahnya hanya dirias sedikit saja. Kulitnya yang pada aslinya sudah sangat putih dan bibirnya yang merah merekah dirasa sudah sangat sempurna. Bulu matanya menjadi lentik, tak lupa dengan pandangan mata kelincinya yang membuat siapa saja terperangah menatapnya. Semakin menguatkan image bahwa ia adalah seorang _yeoja._

Orang tua Kyuhyun pun hanya mampu menatap anaknya senang.

Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan _yeoja _manis itu? Ah, mereka tidak peduli. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun menghipnotis _yeoja_ itu untuk menikahinya, mereka pun tidak peduli.

Yang Cho Hangeng dan Kim Heecul –_tepatnya hanya Kim Heechul_— inginkan adalah cucu!

Dan tibalah mereka, di depan altar setelah membuat semua hadirin menunggu, bahkan sang pastur juga.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongannya dengan perlahan. Sungmin sempat tersipu malu, karena dirinya telah terhanyut oleh suasana dan melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang digendong Kyuhyun, namun berganti menjadi kesal saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengeluh, _"Berat."_

Sungmin paling tidak suka dikatai gemuk. Dia hanya sedikit berisi. Bukan berarti dia gemuk! Dan berisi itu manis, sedangkan gemuk itu jelek. Karena dia manis, maka dia berisi. Itulah teori yang sempat-sempatnya Sungmin kemukakan dalam detik-detik pernikahannya tersebut.

Sang pastur hanya tersenyum menatap mereka. "Sudah siap?" Tanyanya pelan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

Secara tidak sengaja, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat tamu-tamu yang diundang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat bahwa banyak sekali orang yang bersedia datang ke acara pernikahan ini. Bukannya senang, Sungmin malah menjadi gugup.

Tangannya mulai basah, mengeluarkan keringat akibat rasa gugup yang menyerangnya. Suara keramaian dari tamu-tamu yang datang semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Matanya serasa berputar dan kepalanya pening.

Kyuhyun sempat memandangnya khawatir, namun beralih untuk memandangi sang pastur. "Apakah kau, Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia untuk menerima –um…"

"Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun begitu mengetahui bahwa sang pastur tidak mengenal nama calon '_istri_'nya. Kyuhyun memaklumi. Toh pernikahannya dengan Sungmin memang di luar rencana.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi. Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka dan berjanji untuk terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan?" Tanya sang pastur. Kyuhyun pun tidak punya alasan untuk menjawab _'tidak'_ bukan?

"Saya bersedia."

Sang pastur tersenyum begitu melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun. Ya, dia memang bersedia untuk menerima Lee Sungmin, tapi hanya sampai 1 bulan ke depan bukan?

Entah mengapa Cho Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang berbeda setiap mengingat rencana perceraian mereka. Entah itu perasaan gelisah, sedih, kecewa, tidak rela atau sebagainya. Perasaan yang biasanya anak muda ungkapkan dengan satu kata pendek, '_galau._' Ya, Cho Kyuhyun selalu menggalau mengenai rencana perceraian mereka.

"Dan, kau, Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya—_entah untuk menahan rasa gugup atau mengatasi rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya_— segera mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata sang pastur.

"Apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka dan berjanji untuk terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan?"

Sungmin hanya meneguk ludah. Lidahnya tiba-tiba merasa kelu, pusing yang hebat segera menyerangnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Tidak, dia harus menyelesaikannya!

"Saya bersedia."

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium sang mempelai wanita," ucap pastur tersebut.

Mendengar kata '_mencium_' dari mulut sang pastur, Kyuhyun segera menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman maut baginya. Sedangkan menurut Sungmin, senyumnya bagaikan senyuman orang termesum sejagad raya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

Sempat terlihat penolakan dari Sungmin, dengan memelototkan matanya yang bulat. Yang dipelototi malah semakin menyeringai. Masalahnya, ancaman Sungmin yang berupa pelototan itu hanya membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu dan manis. Membuat siapa saja gemas kan? Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih melancarkan aksi menciumnya. Jarak antara wajah mereka semakin lama semakin terhapus dengan gerakan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, siap menyentuh bibir merah _plump_ yang menggoda tersebut.

Sungmin sempat berpikir untuk menamparnya, namun hal tersebut sepertinya hanya akan mengundang masalah. Bagaimana jika orang tua Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau dia sudah dibayar untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi dia _namja_. _Aigoo_.. rasanya paling tepat adalah untuk merelakan _first kiss_nya saja.

_FIRST KISS_. Andaikan Kyuhyun tahu, entah ciuman seperti apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Entah ciuman yang lembut atau yang bersifat erotis seperti _French kiss_. Tetapi, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun akan memilih _French Kiss_, mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang cukup –_mungkin lebih_— mesum.

Kini Sungmin pasrah dan menutup kelopak matanya. '_Aku tidak mau melihatnya_,' batinnya berkata. Namun tiba-tiba rasa pening yang hebat menyerangnya lagi.

5 senti lagi… 3 senti lagi… 2 senti lagi…

Bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat. Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat—

_BRUGH_

Dan tubuh Sungmin pun jatuh terkulai dengan lemas. Oh—rasa gugup yang amat besar rupanya telah membuat anemianya kambuh. Hal itu membuat seluruh hadirin panik dan suasana pun menjadi ricuh.

Kyuhyun hanya terkejut, namun tidak lupa untuk menolong Sungmin.

Ia segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin lembut. Dia harus memperlakukan '_istri_'nya dengan baik bukan? Dia pun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan beranjak meninggalkan gereja lalu memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat di mana mereka akan menghabiskan malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Oh—perlu dikoreksi, sebagai pasangan sesama suami.

Sedikit rasa kesal muncul di hati Kyuhyun. '_Mengapa Sungmin tidak pingsan setelah ia mencicipi bibir namja itu saja?_' gerutu Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin. Melihat sang istri pingsan dengan wajah yang begitu pucat saja sudah membuatnya khawatir, masa' masih mau disalahkan hanya karena pingsan tepat sebelum mereka berciuman?

Eh? Pingsan?

'_Kesempatan bagus_,' pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melirik Sungmin, yang masih terkulai lemas di pangkuannya, berhubung mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil.

_CUP_

Disentuhkannya bibir tebal miliknya dengan bibir menggoda milik Sungmin. Meskipun hanya sekilas, namun kecupan itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum berseri-seri.

Lho? Mengapa dia bisa sesenang itu seperti orang gila? Apalagi setelah mencium Sungmin.

"Masa' sih aku menyukai—" Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ya… yang terpenting mereka berdua telah menikah. Dan PSP Kyuhyun telah benar-benar terjamin keadaannya. Dia tersenyum sumringah mengingat hal itu. '_PSPku selamat!_' batinnya senang.

"Hm? Jadi kita akan melewatkan malam pertama bersama dong?" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah asik memikirkan PSPnya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tentu tidak menjawab, dia pingsan bukan? Tapi masa bodoh. Dia harus meminta _umma_nya untuk membawakan PSP kesayangannya ke tempat mereka akan bersama melewati malam pertama nanti.

Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun… masih sempat-sempatnya kau memikirkan PSPmu…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Wah, aku tidak menyangka reviewnya akan sebanyak ini! oAo! Gomawo atas review yang readerdeul berikan! Aku sungguh senang! :D Peluk hangat untuk readerdeul! XD #pelukpeluk<strong>

**Ini sudah apdet kilat kan? XD **

**Bagaimana chapter ini? Mian jika kalian merasa humornya berkurang atau malah jadi garing. Maklum, sempit ide. ;w; Mian, sekali lagi, mian. Saya nggak maksud mengurangi humor kok. ;A; Dan feelnya bagaimana? Masih berasa atau malah nggak? ;w; Namun aku tetap berharap kalian menikmatinya! :)**

**Ya, akhirnya KyuMin beneran nikah! :D Kan biar sesuai sama judulnya! ^^**

**Dan soal identitas Ming masih belum ketahuan sama orang tuanya Kyu kok! XD **

**Dan menurut kalian, Kyuhyun terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta tidak? o w o? Soal ini akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya kok! ^^**

**Dan fict ini sebisa mungkin kubuat tanpa angst! ^^ Habis aku ingin membuat fict yang 'seringan' mungkin, dalam artian tidak membawa pengaruh yang berat pada perasaan pembaca. :D Kalau angst kan, terkadang membuat kita tetap merasa sedih setelah membacanya, dan sedih itu nggak baik lho. ;w; Bisa membuat galau berkelanjutan. ;v;**

**Bersediakah readerdeul untuk memberikan comment, saran ataupun kritikan dengan review chapter ini? ^^ Kalau reviewnya banyak lagi (semoga lebih banyak dari chap sebelumnya, amin XD), akan diupdate dengan cepat lagi! :D Aku kan jadi lebih bersemangat buat mengetik kelanjutannya! ^_^**

**Special thanks to: **anon | mellakyu | keytaELF | dinlovekyuminsj | BluePrince14 | kyuminlinz92 | Lee HyuRi | Baby-ya | Mhoyha | Hyugi Lee | 333ppoppo33 | Cho HyunMin | Leeyasmin | yukiLOVESUNGMIN | Cho Miku | EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 gak login | Kyu Junior | Chikyumin | hie | emyKMS | beibhy kyuminalways89 | MegaKyu | Ming Hui Lin | Th4KyumidwifE | Hyeri | Only Key | Saeko Hichoru | Mimiyeon | nanako'kyumin | KyuHyun'JiYoon | Cho Hyun Jin | leekyumincho | Hwan Mi Sun | Park Min Rin | Princess kyumin | imsmL | Komozaku Mikirau Shin | Cha GyuMin | eLizxie Aire | Hibiki Kurenai | diitactorlove | freakG | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | nene | Jotha aurigth | Minkyu aka Kyumin | aniya1004 | PumkyDen | Miyu1905 | Rosa Damascena | Bunny Ming |

**Tanpa kalian, mungkin aku sedang pundung sekarang. ;w; Hehe ^^ Semoga readerdeul, baik eonnie maupun saeng, masih berniat membaca chap ini dan mau memberikan review ya! :D  
><strong>

**Oh iya, umurku 15 tahun, salam kenal readerdeul! \(^7^)/ #random  
><strong>

_**.**_

_**Dan untuk pertanyaan yukiLOVESUNGMIN :**_

_**Wah, makasih banget atas komentarnya! :D Semoga chap ini juga masih seru ya! ^^**_

_**Kalau marriednya kayak gini seru nggak? ;w; Kalau mengecewakan, mian. ;A;**_

_**Iya, cuma Kyu masih ngotot kalau dia itu namja yang sehat(?) XD **_

_**Makasih atas sarannya, iya nggak aku tanggepin kok say. :) **_

_**Iya aku KMS! ^^ Gimana ya? Dulu tuh aku malah nggak tau soal couple SuJu sama sekali lho. Hehe. :D Tapi secara random aku ketemu facts-nya KyuMin dan pas aku baca, nggak tau kenapa ngerasa kalau mereka ini bukan couple biasa! XD Kurasa mereka memang ada hubungan khusus! :D Apalagi mereka berdua masih jadi room mate sampai sekarang kan? Bayangin deh, kan lama banget tuh! XD **_

_**Menurutku hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar hyung dan dongsaeng! XD Kan KYUMIN is REAL! :D Ya, sikap-sikapnya Kyu yang seperti itu yang bikin aku yakin banget dengan eksistensi couple ini! :) Perlakuannya ke Sungmin itu bukan fan service semata! :D**_

_**Makasih juga sudah sempetin buat baca dan kasih review ke fict ini ya say! ^^ Salam kenal juga, aku Maria. :D**_

_**.**_

**Mian belum bisa balesin review satu-satu. ;w; Kalau sempat pasti kubales kok! ^_^/**

**Oh iya, sekarang banyak juga ya yang pakai kata "ThanKYU"! :D Awalnya aku tidak sadar lho kalau KYU-nya itu Kyuhyun. ;w; #lemot. Aku juga mau pakai ah! ^w^**

**ThanKYU! Annyeong~ :D #lempar sejuta hati untuk readerdeul **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: We're Married!**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Humor and Romance**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (yang nggak suka, dipersilakan untuk menutup tab/window ini :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts **_

_**Warning: Boys' Love, OOC, typo(s), humor garing ;w; MPREG (sudah kupikirkan matang-matang dan kayaknya lebih enak kalo Sungmin punya anak :D) dan kata-kata vulgar ;w; etc.**_

_**Summary: "Kau memiliki jakun, Sungmin-ah?" "U-umma… s-sebenarnya…" "MWOYA? KAU NAMJA?" Ah… Ingin rasanya Sungmin jatuh pingsan sekali lagi. RnR?**_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to theirselves, but this fic belongs to © Maria A.O.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **_

_**Happy reading! ^^**_

_**Note: Balesan review ada di paling bawah ya! :D Mian jadi panjang banget! ;w;**_

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>

_CUP_

_Disentuhkannya bibir tebal miliknya dengan bibir menggoda milik Sungmin. Meskipun hanya sekilas, namun kecupan itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum berseri-seri._

_Lho? Mengapa dia bisa sesenang itu seperti orang gila? Apalagi setelah mencium Sungmin._

_"Masa' sih aku menyukai—" Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

_Ya… yang terpenting mereka berdua telah menikah. Dan PSP Kyuhyun telah benar-benar terjamin keadaannya. Dia tersenyum sumringah mengingat hal itu. 'PSPku selamat!' batinnya senang._

_"Hm? Jadi kita akan melewatkan malam pertama bersama dong?" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah asik memikirkan PSPnya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tentu tidak menjawab, dia pingsan bukan? Tapi masa bodoh. Dia harus meminta ummanya untuk membawakan PSP kesayangannya ke tempat mereka akan bersama melewati malam pertama nanti._

_Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun… masih sempat-sempatnya kau memikirkan PSPmu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

~ooOOoo~**  
><strong>

Sekarang kedua sejoli yang baru menikah ini tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu hotel berbintang lima yang amat tersohor di Seoul. Sesekali sang pengantin pria melihat ke arah luar dari dalam mobilnya.

Entah ada acara apa, terdapat wanita berkulit agak kecoklatan namun _sexy _memakai baju yang memperlihatkan perut dan pusarnya lalu memakai celana yang sungguh mini, mengekspose paha wanita tersebut yang pastinya menggoda seluruh iman kaum pria.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melihatnya, hanya menggeleng dari dalam mobil. Tidak, dia bukannya ingin mengusir pikiran mesumnya tentang wanita itu. Justru ketika melihat wanita itu, yang ia bayangkan benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan Sungmin yang memakai _lingerie _dan mengenakan celana yang sangat mini—yang sama seperti wanita tadi?

Sepertinya fantasi liar Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dikembalikan. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah, apalagi ketika mendengar erangan kecil Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di atas pahanya.

"Eeengh…" erangnya tertahan sembari menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat rambut-rambutnya menggelitik paha Kyuhyun halus.

Kyuhyun pun –setelah berhasil menghapus rona merah di wajahnya— menoleh ke sumber suara. Sungmin sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, namun ia memilih untuk tidur.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya sungguh menarik mata.

Sungmin, yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap, secara refleks menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke bibirnya sendiri –seperti seorang bayi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar gemas melihatnya. Dia ingin sekali mengabdikan Sungmin dengan pose seperti itu lalu memamerkannya lewat akun jejaring sosialnya dengan menuliskan, "Akan aku _RAPE_," sebagai keterangan foto tersebut.

Itu sih niat awal Kyuhyun…

Sampai mata Kyuhyun yang bagaikan mata elang itu menangkap sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu. Tepat di tepi bibir Sungmin, munculah sebuah cairan putih kental yang kecil.

Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun hanya bersikap cuek saja. Namun lama-kelamaan, cairan tersebut bertambah panjang dan mengaliri pipi putih nan halus milik si namja imut ini. Mata Kyuhyun mendelik seiring bertambahnya panjang cairan putih tersebut.

Semakin panjang setiap detiknya dan—

_TES_

—menodai celana hitam Kyuhyun.

"HUWAA! SUNGMIN, BANGUN!"

"A-APA YANG TERBAKAR?"

_CKITTTT_

Tepat saat Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin dengan rusuh dan Sungmin menjawab sambil mengigau, mobil yang sedari tadi membawa mereka pergi dari gereja telah berhenti tepat di lapangan luas yang menghadap gedung bertingkat yang amat tinggi.

'_T-Timing_nya pas sekali…' pikir Kyuhyun. Ia melihat jam tangannya –menunjukkan pukul 11.55 KST. Sekilas ia melirik namja yang sekarang berstatus menjadi istrinya itu. Dia terlihat tengah mengusap-usap pipinya yang teraliri cairan putih tadi.

"Hehe… _Mian _ya Kyu, aku tadi ngiler. Kemarin tidurku tidak cukup," ucap Sungmin tak berdosa dengan wajah yang ceria. Kyuhyun memaklumi, dia pun sering ngiler, namun dalam kapasitas yang lebih banyak tentunya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar celana hitamnya. Untung saja cairan yang menodai celananya tidaklah banyak. Jika tidak, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa hancur seketika.

Biarlah. '_kenang-kenangan bersama Sungmin_,' pikirnya autis.

"_Kajja_, kita masuk saja," ajak Kyuhyun sembari menggandeng tangan kanan Sungmin, menuntunnya turun dari mobil dan membawanya masuk ke dalam hotel. Namun sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menemukan kejanggalan.

"Sungmin…"

"Apa?"

"Dada kirimu ke mana?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ha? Dada kirinya?

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin segera meraba-raba dadanya sendiri. Oh, masih terdapat tumpukan tissue di dada sebelah kanannya. Sungmin bernafas lega. Dan yang sebelah kiri—lho? Kok rata?

Sungmin masih tidak percaya. 'Tissue_nya masa tidak ada?_' pikirnya heran. Dia pun segera menepuk-nepuk kedua dadanya. Yang satu menonjol dan yang satu datar. _Oh no…_

"Dadaku hilang, Kyu!" Ungkapnya frustasi. Tanpa penyumpal dada itu, penyamaran yang dilakukannya akan terbongkar. Kan aneh jika melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang hanya memiliki satu buah dada saja, benar bukan? Kalau ia ditanyai oleh sang orang lain mengenai buah dadanya ini, dia mau jawab apa? '_Aku hanya memiliki satu buah dada?_' jawaban _absurd _macam apa itu!

Sungmin menjadi kacau, dia terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mencari apakah penyumpal dadanya terjatuh di suatu tempat. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian orang sekitar.

Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin, berwajah manis, dan bergerak gelisah sambil memegangi kedua dadanya. ANEH.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menepuk pundah Sungmin. "Apa Kyu?"

Yang ditanya, tanpa menjawab, segera menunjuk ke salah satu toko di dekat hotel tersebut. Toko itu menampilkan sederet patung manekin wanita yang dipakaikan berbagai macam bra yang lucu beserta _underwear_nya di etalase toko.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun _horror_. Apakah dia benar-benar harus masuk ke toko itu?

Yang benar saja…

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

"HAHAHA!"

"YA! DIAM SAJA BISA TIDAK SIH?"

Tidak seperti kamar-kamar lain di hotel tersebut yang tenang dan sepi. Kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bernomer 307 sungguh sangat 'hidup.' Berbagai macam suara terdengar dari dalam kamar mereka. Entah suara seseorang yang tertawa hebat, suara bentakan seseorang dan sampai terdengar suara panci yang dilempar. Walaupun setiap kamar telah dibuat kedap suara, tetap saja tidak mampu meredam kebisingan yang berasal dari tokoh utama kita ini.

Mereka juga tidak mempedulikannya. Bagi mereka, keheningan di kamar-kamar lain justru sangat mirip dengan lahan kuburan. Sepi, sunyi, senyap. Mengerikan bukan?

"E-Ekspresimu lucu sekali sih! Apalagi ketika pelayan wanitanya menanyakan berapa ukuran dadamu! Dan kau jawab _A cup_? HAHAHA!"

Wajah Sungmin semakin merah dibuatnya. Ya, karena insiden hilangnya dada —_lebih tepat disebut penyumpal dada_— kiri Sungmin membuat dirinya terpaksa membeli sebuah bra berwarna _pink_ di sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian dalam wanita tersebut.

Jangan menatapnya begitu. Yang memintanya membeli bra adalah Kyuhyun. Dan lagi ini untuk hal yang mendesak.

Jangan menatapnya begitu. _Pink_ adalah warna kesukaannya, tidak salah kan kalau membeli bra dengan warna _pink_?

Walaupun akhirnya Sungmin dapat mendapatkan pengganti dari penyumpal dada dari _tissue_ tersebut –_yang telah susah payah diciptakan oleh mereka berdua_—, Sungmin tetap saja merasa gagal.

Entah gagal menjadi seorang namja atau gagal menjadi seorang yeoja. Atau bahkan keduanya.

Ia pun mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun hingga detik ini.

Hancur sudah. Harga dirinya sebagai _namja_ telah hancur berkeping-keping. Sudah dikira sebagai seorang _yeoja_, berdandan seperti _yeoja_, menikah dan bahkan membeli bra sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Sungmin malu! Dan itu semua karena CHO KYUHYUN!

"Berhenti tertawa atau kau akan kulempar dari lantai 3 ini!" Ujar Sungmin geram. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengerti dan memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Sungmin.

"Hmph—lalu, sampai kapan kau mau memakai bra itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Tidak ada ruginya mengerjai _namja_ ini, pikirnya. Dia merasa terpuaskan secara mental(?) dengan mengerjai namja satu ini, tetapi tidak secara fisik. Kau tahu—berhubungan badan, bercinta, seks, atau apalah itu.

"Tentu saja akan kulepas sekarang!" Sungmin mendengus kesal. Ia segera melarikan dirinya menuju kamar mandi untuk melepas gaun pengantinnya dan bra yang membuatnya merasa gatal dari tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam di atas kasur berukuran _King Size_ tersebut sambil sesekali menatap pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup. Sudah 20 menit berlalu. Dia penasaran apa yang membuat Sungmin berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Bukankah dia hanya perlu melepas gaun pengantin dan bra-nya saja?

Kyuhyun memang pernah mendengar kalau engkau berdiam diri di kamar mandi dalam waktu lama, niscaya ilham (beberapa orang menyebutnya wangsit) akan engkau dapatkan. Tapi coba pikirkan—untuk apa Sungmin mendapatkan ilham? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Diapun menepis pemikirannya tentang ilham jauh-jauh. Namun segera berganti dengan berbagai macam khayalan mengenai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah ketika ia mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak sewajarnya tentang 'istri'nya. Kyuhyun penasaran—ya, penasaran dengan bentuk tubuh namja tersebut yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Memang dasar mesum, apa pun bisa membuatnya berimajinasi liar mengenai Sungmin.

_Krieet_

Pintu kamar mandi yang sudah hampir 30 menit tertutup itu terbuka. Dan bukannya mendapati Sungmin memakai _t-shirt_ putih serta celana _jeans_ yang sempat dibeli tadi, yang ia saksikan adalah Sungmin yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil tetap mengenakan gaun pengantinnya tadi—tidak lupa dengan bra-nya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut. Jika ia menertawakan Sungmin perkara acara membeli bra tadi, bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa melihat mentari pagi esok hari. Tidak—dia masih ingin hidup, dan lagi dia kan belum sempat _'mencicipi'_ _namja_ di depannya!

'_Mencicipi'_ dalam konteks ini memiliki arti berbeda dengan mencicipi pada umumnya ya! Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau tokoh utama kita yang satu ini _pervert_nya keterlaluan…

Semula Sungmin hanya terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Namun, daripada dia merasa tidak nyaman ketika memakai gaun pengantin itu terus…

"Resletingnya macet. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya…"

"Jadi?"

"_Pabbo_! Tentu saja bantu aku melepaskannya!" Sungmin benar-benar gemas dengan _namja _di depannya. Di saat tertentu dia bisa menjadi begitu licik dengan beribu akal tak terduganya, tetapi di saat lain dia bisa menjadi orang yang keterlaluan polosnya—atau lebih tepat bodohnya.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Melepas gaun pengantin dari tubuh Sungmin? _OMO_! Berarti dia bisa melihat tubuh Sungmin secara langsung dong!

Wajah Kyuhyun pun berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Sungmin yang tidak ambil pusing dengan perubahan warna wajah Kyuhyun segera memutarkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Cepat bukakan resletingnya!" Sungutnya kesal. Sebenarnya Sungmin pun malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Resletingnya macet dan tidak mau bergerak turun meskipun Sungmin menariknya paksa, dan yang membuat lebih susah lagi, resletingnya terletak di punggung Sungmin. Akan susah untuk membuka resletingnya seorang diri.

Tangan Kyuhyun sempat bergetar. Yang Kyuhyun pikirkan bukanlah untuk membuka resleting gaun pengantin Sungmin, melainkan bagaimana jika ternyata tubuh Sungmin benar-benar menggoda seleranya dan ia, dengan tidak sadarkan diri, langsung '_memangsa_' Sungmin. Berhubung mereka akan melewatkan malam pertama bersama bukan?

Tunggu—bagaimana jika Sungmin hamil? Kyuhyun tidak mau kasus _Married By Accident_ sampai terjadi!

Lho? Bukannya dia sudah menikah dengan Sungmin? Dan apakah _namja_ bisa hamil?

Dan yang lebih penting di atas segalanya—

—Kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu bagaimana cara sesama _NAMJA_ melakukan SEKS!

Tangan Kyuhyun terhenti dari aktivitas awalnya –membuka resleting Sungmin. Dia benar-benar berpikir keras bagaimana caranya kedua _namja _bisa melakukan seks! Apakah sama seperti seks bersama _yeoja_?

Cih, kalau begini seharusnya dia berguru lebih serius pada teman sekaligus guru _yadong_nya –Lee HyukJae.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun pun tersentak dan segera membuyarkan lamunan mesumnya. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia membayangkan hal yang tidak senonoh mengenai Sungmin. Oh Tuhan, apakah dia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona seorang Lee Sungmin?

Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai fokus pada pekerjaan awalnya. Ia menarik turun resleting gaun pengantin Sungmin secara perlahan.

_Krreeet_

Secara perlahan pula, punggung Sungmin terekspose. Kulit punggungnya yang putih dan halus itu tampak menggiurkan. Benar-benar mengundang selera untuk dicicipi.

Namun punggung Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit tertutupi oleh helaian rambut hitam panjang yang berjatuhan –_yaitu wig_— yang masih dikenakan Sungmin. Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh punggung Sungmin dan mengelusnya—bermaksud menyingkirkan wig tersebut—, memberikan getaran-getaran kecil yang terasa menggelikan bagi Sungmin.

"K-Kyuuhh…" Erangan mulai tersuarakan dari bibir manis Sungmin, semakin menaikkan libido Kyuhyun dan membuatnya bernafsu untuk menjadikan Sungmin miliknya saat itu juga.

Terserah dia mau dikatakan tidak normal atau apalah, dia sudah tidak peduli. Nafsu benar-benar mengalahkan akal sehatnya kali ini.

Jemari Kyuhyun masih meraba-raba punggung Sungmin lembut, menyusuri tiap inchi dari kulit mulus tersebut. Kesadaran Sungmin sepertinya tidak bekerja. Sungmin malah mendongakkan wajahnya dan melengkungkan punggungnya sebagai reaksi dari sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun.

"….Ahhn… S-Stoph… Ky-Kyuuh," Sungmin masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya telah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa nafsu juga telah mengambil sebagian dirinya –berharap untuk terus merasakan sentuhan dari seorang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin, tidak lupa menjilatinya dan digigitnya pelan —menciptakan tanda kepemilikan yang ia pastikan tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Sungmin yang diberi perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan erangan-erangan yang akan membuat Kyuhyun makin gila.

Kedua tangannya tidak Kyuhyun biarkan menganggur. Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Sungmin sementara tangan kirinya –dengan berani— ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba perut Sungmin, yang semakin bergerak ke atas menuju daerah dada Sungmin.

Namun ia berdecih kesal, menyadari bahwa bra yang baru saja Sungmin beli masih menempel sempurna menutupi daerah yang ingin sekali Kyuhyun sentuh.

Kyuhyun semakin melancarkan aksinya untuk memberi Sungmin _kissmark_ bertubi-tubi, membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Sembari memuaskan Sungmin pada salah satu titik sensitifnya tersebut, Kyuhyun juga berusaha untuk melepaskan pengait bra Sungmin dengan sangat perlahan. Sungmin merasa kekuatan di kedua kakinya untuk menopang tubuhnya sudah tidak ada dan hampir menjatuhkan diri jika saja tidak ada yang menginterupsi mereka—

_TING TONG_

—Oh, dewi Fortuna tidak memihak kepadamu Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua terkejut. Sungmin segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai dengan wajah bersemu merah sementara Kyuhyun berdecih kesal.

'_KENAPA? Kenapa selalu di saat seperti ini pasti ada yang mengganggu?_' umpat Kyuhyun kesal. Dia berjanji akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani mengganggu _moment-moment_ pentingnya dengan Sungmin.

Siapapun, entah itu namja ataupun _yeoja_! Terkecuali—

_KRIET_

"_YA_! Apa maumu mengganggu—"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu Kyunnie-_ah_?"

—sang _umma_ tercinta.

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

"S-Silahkan _ahjumma_, t-tehnya…" Sungmin meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja dengan gugup. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbayangkan olehnya bahwa _umma_ dari suaminya akan datang menemuinya.

Sungguh ia belum siap. Sungmin bahkan belum merias diri! Belum memakai bedak, belum memakai _lipstick_, belum memakai maskara dan—Hey, sejak kapan dia menjadi secentil ini?

Oh—yang paling penting.

_GREP_

Sungmin segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya—meraba-rabanya. '_Huft…_' Dia bernafas lega ketika menyadari bahwa ia masih memakai bra. '_Dengan begini umma Kyuhyun tidak akan curiga!_' pikirnya.

Untung saja adegan meraba dadanya sendiri tidak dilihat oleh kedua belah pihak. Dirinya bisa menciut seketika jika ada yang memergokinya melakukan kegiatan memalukan seperti itu.

Kim Heechul hanya tersenyum senang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya ber-cemberut-ria. _Well_, jangan salahkan dia bila ia tidak sengaja membentak _umma_nya sendiri sehingga mendapatkan jitakan kecil di kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Sungmin… kau tidak perlu melayaninya," sahut Kyuhyun cuek. Entah dia berpura-pura atau memang tidak menyadari tatapan sinis _umma_nya.

"YA! Harusnya kau lebih sopan pada _umma_mu sendiri! _Umma_ yang melahirkanmu!"

"_Umma_ sendiri kan yang bilang kalau aku ini anak pungut!" Kyuhyun membalas kesal sementara Sungmin hanya terkejut.

Ya, Kim Heechul memang sering mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah anak pungut. Ia masih ingat bagaimana sedihnya dia sebagai seorang anak dan melempari ummanya dengan stik PS. Tidak dia sangka, stik PS-nya tepat mengenai dahi sang umma. Dan dengan polosnya ia berseru, _"YES!"_ bak berhasil mencetak angka ke gawang lawan.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun tidak melihat PS beserta kedua stiknya lagi. Dengar-dengar Heechul sudah membakarnya. Sungguh miris.

"Cih, itu kan hanya untuk mengerjaimu saja, anak tengik!"

Sungmin cengo melihat hubungan umma dan anaknya ini. Sementara rasa kesal Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Demi apapun, kenapa harus iseng pada anaknya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa ia anak pungut sih?

Sudah berapa kali dia dikatai anak pungut ya? Ketika melihat panti asuhan, Heechul berkata bahwa Kyuhyun ia pungut dari sana. Lalu ketika menemui pengemis, Heechul berkata bahwa pengemis itu orang tua asli Kyuhyun dan Heechul hanya memungutnya saja. Terakhir kali Heechul berkata bahwa Kyuhyun ia pungut dari gerobak sampah. Sedih sekali, bukan?

"Ah, namamu Lee Sungmin kan?" Sungmin terkesiap karena namanya disebut oleh '_umma_' barunya. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai balasan dan_ umma_ Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak mau, apalagi ia sudah mengetahui kalau _umma_nya Kyuhyun itu iseng. Bagaimana jika ternyata sofa yang akan ia duduki sudah ditancapkan paku di dalamnya?

_Aigoo.._ Sungmin tidak ingin membayangkannya. Namun jika ia menolak, entah apa yang akan diterimanya nanti.

….Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin merinding.

_Well_—Sungmin, kau terlalu banyak berkhayal.

"Boleh _umma_ tanya sesuatu, Sungmin-_ah_?"

"S-Silahkan _ahjumma_—"

_GREP_

Sungmin membelalak takut. Pipi dan dagunya diremas oleh _umma_ Kyuhyun hanya dengan satu tangan—tangan kanan. Umma Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya, mirip seperti robot-robot yang bisa mengeluarkan sinar X kapan saja dari matanya.

Dan ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak menolong Sungmin?

Oh—rupanya Kyuhyun sedang melepas kerinduannya dengan PSP kesayangannya tersebut. _'Awas saja nanti, aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal yadong nanti malam,'_ janji Sungmin di dalam hatinya.

Jadi sebenarnya Sungmin memiliki rencana untuk melakukan seks dengan Kyuhyun nanti malam? Memiliki rencana untuk merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang menyusuri tubuhnya halus, memiliki rencana untuk berbagi peluh bersama dalam melakukan hal intim tersebut, memiliki rencana untuk—

_STOP!_

Sungmin jadi salah tingkah sendiri memikirkannya. Entah kenapa virus _yadong_ yang dibawa Kyuhyun mudah sekali menyerangnya. TIDAK—yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah terlepas dari jeratan sang _umma_ dan—

"Jakun?"

_DEG!_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung membeku di tempat masing-masing. Jangan-jangan penyamaran Sungmin akan terbongkar?

"Kau memiliki jakun, Sungmin-_ah_?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya dapat diam membeku. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"_U-umma_… s-sebenarnya…" kini giliran Kyuhyun berucap. Sungmin sudah pasrah. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menutupi penyamaran Sungmin kali ini. Alasan apa yang harus mereka berikan?

Kyuhyun pun duduk bersimpuh menghadap ummanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap _umma_nya. Sungmin sendiri hanya mampu tercengang melihat adengan ini. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun akan mengakuinya?

"_U-umma_… S-Sungmin…"

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan berakhir secepat ini? Haruskah?

"Sebenarnya…"

Sungmin hanya sanggup memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya Sungmin itu mengidap penyakit tumor dan kebetulan sekali tumor itu terletak di leher Sungmin sehingga terlihat seperti jakun!"

Sungmin segera membelalakkan matanya.

"_YA_! KAU MENDOAKAN AKU MATI YA?—" Sungmin kesal. Dari semua alasan yang ada, kenapa harus menggunakan alasan aneh macam itu? Memangnya dia terlihat seperti orang yang berpenyakitan, hah!

'Sungguh bodoh siapapun yang mempercayai ucapan iblis ini!' Umpat Sungmin.

'_Hiks…'_

Lho? Isakkan siapa itu?

"Benarkah begitu Sungmin-_ah_?"

_JDENG!_

Yang terlihat di pandangan Sungmin adalah umma dari Cho Kyuhyun sedang berlinangan air mata dengan raut wajah yang amat sedih. Mulutnya ia bentuk lucu dan wajahnya memerah sendu.

—Mirip para _ahjumma _yang hobi menonton film drama.

'Ternyata ada juga yang percaya….' Batinnya _sweatdrop_. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, terpaksa memainkan peran sebagai _yeoja_ pengidap tumor. Ingin sekali Sungmin menangisi nasibnya, sungguh.

Heechul yang dengan bodohnya percaya pun mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan. "Tenang saja, _umma_ akan membiayai pengobatanmu! Dan jujur, _umma_ senang Kyuhyun menyukai _yeoja _sepertimu…"

_JLEB!_ Sungmin merasa tersinggung dengan kata _yeoja_. Apakah dia salah terlahir jadi seorang _namja_? Apakah dia kurang tampan sebagai seorang _namja_? Ah, biarkanlah. Sungmin sudah lelah.

"Sebelumnya Kyuhyun memang menutup dirinya dari orang-orang luar dan seingat _umma_, _yeoja _yang paling dekat dengannya hanyalah Victoria."

Sungmin merasa hatinya berdenyut mendengar nama Victoria. Tapi kan yang menjadi istrinya sekarang adalah dirinya bukan?

Tunggu—kenapa dia merasa tersaingi begini ya?

"Dia begitu karena menurutnya, dia tidak memerlukan orang lain. Mentang-mentang pintar jadinya sok begitu. Padahal aslinya, Kyuhyun sangatlah _pabbo_!"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan antusias sambil menyorakkan, "Kyuhyun _pabbo_!"

Kyuhyun hanya meringis melihat pemandangan tersebut. '_Tuhan, andaikan ummaku itu Kim Jaejoong…' _ucapnya dalam diam.

"_Umma_ benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun waktu itu, Sungmin-_ah_…" Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan ummanya hanya mencibir, "Ya, umma begitu khawatir sehingga membawaku ke Psikiater dan menanyakan apakah aku mengalami keterbelakangan mental atau tidak." Heechul memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris anaknya.

"Dan sekarang apa yang _umma_ lihat? Kyuhyun mampu memikat hati _yeoja_ yang sangat manis sepertimu," dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin merasa bahwa Heechul adalah _umma_ yang pengertian terhadap anaknya.

"Yang _umma_ ingin tanyakan, bagaimana pandanganmu mengenai Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tidak perlu berpikir terlalu dalam mengenai pertanyaan ini. Satu yang pasti ia ucapkan, "Mesum." Seketika itu, Kyuhyun pun merasa sangat tertohok.

"Haha, kau benar-benar mengerti Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada ummanya. Bukannya membela anaknya yang dikatai mesum, malah membenarkannya! Dia kan tidak mesum –ralat, dia kan tidak berkeinginan untuk menjadi mesum!

Memangnya siapa di dunia ini yang berkeinginan menjadi mesum, Kyuhyun?

Bola mata Heechul tiba-tiba terpikat pada dua tonjolan pada dada Sungmin –_apa lagi kalau bukan karena bra yang dipakainya_. Munculah seringaian mesum pada wajah sang umma. Dan segeralah Sungmin mengerti dari mana sifat mesum Kyuhyun berasal.

Dengan tidak bersalahnya, Heechul memegang dada Sungmin –_sama seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan_. Sungmin sempat mengelak tapi sang umma malah mendelik ke arahnya. Membuat Sungmin mati kutu.

"Pasti Kyuhyun juga menyukaimu karena ini kan?" Heechul terkikik kecil. Dada (bra) Sungmin memang terlihat besar dan membuat Heechul gemas. Mungkin bukan gemas yang dimaksud, melainkan iri, mengingat ukuran buah dada Heechul tidak terlalu besar.

Ya, Heechul memang sering mengeluh dengan ukuran dadanya. Begitu sedihnya sampai-sampai dia sering mencuri gambar-gambar _yeoja_ dengan dada yang besar dari majalah _yadong_ milik Hyukjae dan dia jadikan motivasi.

'_10 hari lagi dadaku akan menjadi sebesar itu!'_ janjinya mantap.

Dan kalau tidak salah—janji itu sudah terucap 10 tahun lamanya.

"Umma, itu pelecehan!" Kyuhyun menegur _umma_nya dengan kesal. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi, Sungmin kan sebenarnya tidak punya buah dada!

"Biarkan, kita kan sesama _yeoja_! _Umma_ mengerti kamu iri, tapi kamu bisa memilikinya nanti malam kan? Bersabarlah!" Balas Heechul sok tahu. Heechul semakin berani dengan meremas dada –_lebih tepatnya bra—_ Sungmin.

Oh tidak. Mungkin jika hanya dengan menyentuh dan meraba, bra tersebut tetap dapat mempertahankan bentuknya yang menonjol ke depan. Tapi jika diremas…

'_Tunggu—_

—_Kok kempes?'_

Heechul yang memang dari tadi sudah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sosok Sungmin, tanpa aba-aba, segera membuka paksa gaun pengantin Sungmin dan menurunkannya hanya sampai sebatas pinggang saja.

Terlihatlah kebohongan mereka. Sungmin dengan memakai bra _pink_ bermotif polkadot sedangkan dada Sungmin sendiri, rata seperti papan.

Sungmin sendiri sudah diam membatu sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap dalam diam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"_MWOYA_? KAU _NAMJA_?"

Ah… Ingin rasanya Sungmin jatuh pingsan sekali lagi.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Annyeong! ^^ Wah aku senang banget, banyak yang mereview! :D Gomawo readerdeul! Kali ini chapter-nya lebih panjang kan? :D Senang nggak? ^^**

**Hehe, kali ini nggak ada NC-an dulu ya! ^^**

**Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, menurut readerdeul, fict ini perlu adegan NC nggak? o w o? Kalau perlu, berarti ini project NC-ku yang pertama kali! :D Katakan perlu atau nggak, ya! :D**

**Dan aku mutusin buat pakai M-PREG! ^^ Rasanya lucu aja ngeliat Ming ngandung anak. :D Ntar perutnya jadi gede dong ya! XD **

**Bagi yang merasa humornya semakin berkurang, aku bersamamu! ;w; Aku juga merasa humornya makin berkurang, mungkin karena ada adegan yang menjurus ke arah NC ya? Mian banget readerdeul, aku bener-bener nggak berniat mengurangi humornyaaa. ;A; **

**Tapi kalau humornya nggak berkurang, aku juga bingung bagaimana mau mengembangkan ceritanya. ;w; Jadi kuharap kalian mengerti soal berkurangnya humor dalam chapter ini. Mianhaeeee. ;A;**

**Tapi aku janji kok, bakal selalu ada humornya! :D Janji sejanji-janjinya! ^^b Soalnya aku emang penggemar humor sih! :D**

**Chapter ini banyak kata-kata vulgar ya? Untunglah aku menaruhnya di rate T (Teens). :D Kan setidaknya yang membaca fict ini sudah cukup umur semua! XD**

**Tapi secara over all, apakah chapter ini mengecewakan? Apakah chapter ini membosankan? Kepanjangan? ;w; Kalau iya, katakan, ya! Agar aku bisa memperbaiki di chapter selanjutnya! ;A;**

**Jadi readerdeul udah paham kan kenapa Kyuhyun langsung jatuh hati sama Sungmin? :D Soalnya kan dia jarang berhubungan sama yeoja lain kecuali ummanya dan Victoria. XD Paling kalo ngeliat yeoja yang manis, dia juga nggak tertarik. Tapi berhubung Sungmin manisnya nggak ketolongan, jadinya begini deh! ^^**

**Jadi, readerdeul, masih bersediakah untuk mereview chapter ini? ;w; Pendapat, kritik, saran dan dukungan kalian amat penting dan berguna demi kelanjutan fic ini. :'D Mau ya ngereview? Yang silent reader juga ya! ^^ Aku amat menghargai apapun yang kalian katakan kok. :D**

**Kalau reviewnya banyak lagi, ya updatenya cepet lagi dong! ^^/ Dan semoga reviewnya lebih banyak dari chap kemarin, amin! ;D**

**Oh iya, maaf ya kalau aku banyak bacot di author's note. ;w; Berhubung aku ingin meningkatkan kualitas fic-ku, jadi menurutku perlu untuk bertanya soal pendapat kepada readerdeul, jadi mian kalau author's noteku panjang banget. ;w; Kalau kalian mau baca dan ngasih jawaban, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. ;v;**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to: <strong>choco95 | risa-sparkyumin | Lee HyuRi | Mimiyeon | Olivens1315 | Th4KyumidwifE | Cho Miku | 333ppoppo333 | KyuLie Minnie | nanako'kyumin | Unykyuminmin | Baby-ya | Minkyu aka Kyumin | Leeyasmin | Finda'S bunnykyumin | Kyu Junior | Rosa Damascena | kyuminlinz92 | Honey26 | Bunny Ming | Kim young min | The | keytaELF | momo | Katerina SparKyu | KyuHyun'JiYoon | Leekyumincho | Hwan Mi Sun | freakG | Choi KyuMin | diitactorlove | dincubie | Jirania | minnieGalz | HoneyWatermelon | Rima KyuMin Elf | v13kyumin | Chikyumin | Saeko Hichoru | dinlovekyuminsj |KyuMin88 | princekyu | beibhy kyuminalways89 | Princess kyumin | EllaWiffe | Miyu1905 | cottoncandyme | rainy hearT | Unykyuminmin | Komozaku Mikirau Shin | choi young woon | Hibiki Kurenai | aniya1004 | Ming Hui Lin | nene | Hyugi Lee | MegaKyu | liezminnieming | Clouds54 | emyKMS | Nakazawa Ayumu | Eternal Spring | Akira kyumin137 | CharolineElf | min190196 | Cho Hyun Jin | yukiLOVESUNGMIN |

**Sekarang aku ingin bales reviewnya! Tapi yang chap 2 aja ya? ^^  
><strong>

**choco95****: **KYUMIN IS REAL! ^^

**risa-sparkyumin****: **Gomawo. :D Semoga chap ini masih bikin kamu suka sama fic ini ya. ^^ Read and review ya? :D

**Lee HyuRi****: **Kyu kan memang mesum! XD #dihajarKyu. Udah update nih! Read and Review yuk? :D

**Mimiyeon: **Karena anemianya tiba-tiba kambuh saking gugupnya! ^^ Udah update saeng, read and review yuk? :D

**Olivens1315****: **Gomawo. ^^ Semoga chapter ini juga bikin kamu ketawa terus. Tapi kayaknya nggak ya? ;w; Reaksinya Heechul? Ikuti terus aja ya! ^^ Udah update nih! Read and review ya! :D

**Th4KyumidwifE****: **Kalau soal berapa banyak tissue, hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Tuhan yang tau! XD di salon mana ya? Mana saja boleh deh! ^^ #lho? Udah update nih, bersedia ngereview lagi? :D

**Cho Miku: **Kan PSPnya itu dia dapetin dgn perjuangan, jadi sayang dong kalau direlain gitu aja! XD Hamil kok! Kan M-PREG :D Iya, saranmu kusimpan dulu ya! ;D Udah update, read and review ya! :)

**333ppoppo333****: **Kalau dimakan nanti Kyuhyun sama siapa dong? ;A; Hehe. :D

**KyuLie Minnie****: **Gomawo chagiya! ^^ Lalu yang chap ini garing nggak? ;w; Iya, kalau sedih dibawa terus bisa mempengaruhi kualitas kerja kita lho. ;w; Ini sudah update chagi, mind to review? :* #genit

**nanako'kyumin****:** Gwaenchana! ^^ Nana mau ngereview fic-ku aja sudah makasih banget! :D Gomawo! ^^ Habis kan disesatkan sama Hyukkie. ;D Ini udah update! Read and review ya? ^^

**Baby-ya: **Gomawo juga! ^^ Kalau yang chap ini masih seru nggak? :D Kalau soal Heechul-umma, kita liat chapter depan saja ya! :) M-PREG kok! ^^ Semoga ntar jadinya sesuai harapan ya! :D Ini udah update kok, read and review ya! :D

**Minkyu aka Kyumin****:** Iya, kan yadong-yadong gitu pesonanya kuat! XD Gomawo ya! Apa chapter ini juga masih keren? ;w; KYUMIN IS REAL, yay! ^^ Ini udah update chingu! Read and Review yuk? :D

**Leeyasmin****:** Si Kyu emang udah mulai rada-rada nggak normal pas ketemu Ming kok! XD #plak. Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau nggak kecepetan. :) Iya, ini janji buatin M-PREG kok! ^^ Agak berkurang ya? ;w; Tapi syukurlah kalau masih asik dibaca? ^^ Lalu chapter ini gimana? Berkurang juga humornya? ;A; Ini udah update kok! read and review ya! :D

**Finda'S bunnykyumin****: **Pengennyahappy ending soalnya aku nggak bakat buat sad ending. ^^;; Ini udah update! Read and review ya! :D

**Kyu Junior: **Pen name anda bikin saya berpikiran mesum! #plak. XD Haha, pengen nyiksa Kyu dulu sih. :P Kalau soal dinaikin jadi rate M, itu tergantung readerdeul semua, mau ada adegan NC apa nggak. Kalau Kyu Junior maunya ada NC nggak? :) Ini udah update, read and review yuk! ^^

**Rosa Damascena****: **Jeongmal gomawoyo! :D #peluk Rosa. Kyuppa suka makan jengkol! Ternyata! oAo! Ini udah update kilat lagi kok! read and review yuk! ^^

**kyuminlinz92****:** Hehe, aku juga ikut senang kalau gitu. :D Lalu ini menurutmu so sweet nggak? ^^

**Honey26****:**Gomawo! ^^ Ini udah lanjut kok, mau ya read and review? :D

**Bunny Ming****: **Hoho, Kyu memang pervert kalau di fic ini! XD Aslinya….. pervert juga kali ya? :D #plak. Kalau penasaran ikuti terus yuk! ;) Udah update kok, read and review ya! :D

**Kim young min****: **Gomawo! Ini udah update kilat kok! :D Ikuti terus ya kalau penasaran! ;) Read and review lagi yuk? ^^

**The: **Gomawo ya! :) Kyuhyun mah emang yadong. :D #dihajarKyu. Udah update! Ini makin seru nggak? ^^ Read and review yuk! :D

**keytaELF: **Iya chingu! ^^ Supaya update kilat lagi, review lagi ya! :9 Hehe. :D Tenang, ini M-PREG kok, jadi si Ming emang bakal beneran hamil! Yay! ^^

**momo: **Annyeong! ^^ Kamu udah mau ngereview aja aku udah seneng banget kok! :D Gomawo, kira-kira chap ini masih seru nggak? :D Udah update kok, read and review? :D

**Katerina SparKyu: **Gomawo! ^^ Gwaenchana, kamu mau ngereview aja aku udah seneng. :D Oke! Saranmu aku simpan dulu ya! :D

**KyuHyun'JiYoon****:** Ini udah dipanjangin nih! ^^7 Lalu chapter ini humornya masih kejaga nggak? kalau nggak, mian ya. ;w; Kalau tinggal satu rumah, masih belum. Ini aja baru di hotel kok. :D hehe. Udah update, read and review ya? :D

**Leekyumincho****: **Jeongmal gomawoyo! ^^~ Dan menurutmu, chap ini humornya berkurang nggak? kalau iya, mianhae. ;w; Tapi kuharap nggak bikin bosan dan masih menarik untuk dibaca ya! :D Siap! Akan kuexplore lebih lanjut lagi kok! (^^)7 Hehe, bener! Nggak ada yang ngalahin imutnya Ming! :D M-PREGnya jadi kok! ^^ Jangan cemberuuuut ya? ;w; Hehe. :D

**Hwan Mi Sun****: **Aku yang bayangin juga pengen ngakak kok! XD Nah, kalau mau liat reaksinya Heechul-umma, tunggu chap depan ya! :D Oke, ini udah janji bikin M-PREG kok! (^^)7 Salam kenal juga chingu! :D

**freakG****: **Rebut Minnie dari Kyunnie! XD #plak.

**Choi KyuMin****: ***tos* KYUMIN IS REAL! \(^O^)/ Wah, plotku beda dengan keinginanmu chingu. Mian ya.. ;w; Tapi aku usahain saran-saran dari kamu masuk kok! ^^

**diitactorlove****: **Memang tujuanku buat chingu ngakak kok! XD Malam pertamanya masih bukan chap ini. Hehe. :D sebelumnya, dii pengen ada adegan NC nggak? ^^ Udah update, read and review yuk? :D

**dincubie****: **Gomawo ya! :D Ini udah update, read and review yuk! :D

**Jirania****: **Mampu kok, cuma kan sayang, itu PSP kesayangannya dan pasti gamenya udah masuk level atas tuh, jadinya kan sayang banget kalau dibakar. ;) Hoho, kamu kok tau sih kalau aku pernah praktekin? XD #plak. Tenang, yang nulis juga merasa tersindir kok. ;w;

**minnieGalz: **Hamil dooooong! XD Hehe. Gomawo dukungannya! ;) Ini udah update kilat kok! ^^ Read and review ya supaya update cepet lagi. :D

**HoneyWatermelon****: **Pen name-mu bikin aku ngiler, chingu. X9 Gomawo! ^^ Apakah chapter ini humornya kerasa? Kalo nggak, mian ya. ;w; Aku juga mau jadi anaknya Kyuppa! XD Kalau soal ada atau nggaknya NC, itu tergantung readers. :D Nah, chingu mau ada NC nggak? ;) Ini udah apdet petir kok! XD Read and review ya! :D

**Rima KyuMin Elf****: **Oke, oke, oke. ;D Read and review? ^^

**v13kyumin****:** Udah lanjut! ^^ Read and review ya? :D

**Chikyumin****:** Hoho, setuju sama pendapatmu chingu! ^^ Ini udah apdet kilat kok. ;) read and review ya? ^^

**Saeko Hichoru****:** Aku dapat ilham begini tepat pas lagi shower, chingu. XD Wah, aku merasa disayang! ^^ #pelukSaeko. Menurut chingu, chap ini humornya berkurang nggak? kalau iya, mianhaeee. ;A; Dan chap ini masih bagus nggak? ;A; udah apdet kilat, read and review ya! ^^

**d****inlovekyuminsj****:** Sudah dipanjangin lho! ^^ Gomawo, chap ini masih seru nggak? ;w; read and review ya? :D

**KyuMin88****:** Gimana ya? XD Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ya! ^^b NC-annya tergantung permintaan readerdeul. ^^ Kalau banyak yang minta, ya NC-an dong! :D Gomawo! ;D

**p****rincekyu****:** Gomawo ya! ^^ Chapter ini masih menarik nggak? ;w; Udah lanjut, read and review ya? ^^

**beibhy kyuminalways89****:** Ming kan emang cantik dan imut sekali! XD KMS akut juga? Tos yuk! ^^/ Huoo, alasan kamu yang satu itu aku setuju banget! KYUMIN IS REAL! ;)

**Princess kyumin****:** Iya, hajar aja tuh anemianya! ;w;/ KyuPSP rasanya… ._. #plak. Ini udah apdet eonnie! ^^ Kalau humornya berkurang, mian yaaa. ;w; Masih berminat buat read and review, eon? :D

**EllaWiffe****:** Mian. ;A; Nggak kepikiran orang lain lagi buat jadi orang tuanya Vicvic. ;w; Pastinya! ^^ Udah apdet chingu, read and review yuk? :D

**Miyu1905****:** Gomawo! ^^ Lalu apa chap ini masih seru dibaca? ;w; Humornya masih kerasa? ;A; Kalau nggak, jeongmal mianhaeyo! ;v; Udah apdet! ^^ Read and review lagi ya? :D

**c****ottoncandyme****:** Udah apdeeeet~ ^^ Gomawo ya, masih berniat read and review? :D

**rainy hearT:** Gomawo! ^^ Chap ini udah dipanjangin kok! :) Semoga puas ya! :D Udah update, read and review yuk? :3

** Unykyuminmin:** Udah lanjut semoga kamu masih suka chap ini! :) Read and review ya? ^^

** Komozaku Mikirau Shin:** Udah lanjut kok, tenang aja. ;) Gomawo ya, kuharap chap ini memuaskan. ^^ Read and review yuk! :D

**choi young woon:** Aku juga seneng karena bisa jadi KMS. :'D Oh, yang dangerous love itu? XD Haha, aku juga suka mini drama suju yang pemeran utamanya Kyumin, nggak bosen liatnya! ;) Chapter ini masih bagus nggak? ;w; Mian kalau jelek, tapi masih bersedia untuk memberi review? ;w;

**Hibiki Kurenai:** Aku cuma tau arti BAKA-nya doang... ;A; Tapi Sungmin hepi kok sama Kyu. XD Chap ini masih bagus nggak? Kalau nggak, mian. ;w; Masih berniat ngereview lagi? ;w;

**aniya1004:** Chapter ini masih kocak nggak? ;w;

**Ming Hui Lin:** Sama kok, aku juga gampang galau. ;w; Aku malah jadi pengen hadir ke pesta pernikahannya beneran. ;A; Udah apdet kok, berniat review lagi, eon? ^^

**nene:** Aku setuju! XD

**Hyugi Lee:** Habis Heechul umma jahat ke Kyu. ;w; Hehe, setuju banget! XD Semua cowo rasanya bisa jadi gay deh karena Sungmin. ;) Udah apdet kilat, review yuk? XD Aku ikutan ngibarin benderanya dong! :D

** MegaKyu:** Malam pertamanyaaaaa... tunggu aja ya chingu! :9 #nakal. Udah apdet kilat nih~ Review yuk? ^^/

**liezminnieming:** Suka chap ini nggak? ;w; udah apdet, review yuk? :D

**Clouds54:** Gomawo! :D Masih bagus nggak? ;w; Aku juga nggak pengen. ;^; Kita lihat kelanjutannya aja ya. ;)

** emyKMS:** Hoho, Kyu emang harus cinta mati sama minnie! :) udah apdet kilat nih, review ya? ^^

**Nakazawa Ayumu:** Kubales yang chap 2 saja ya. ;w; Ada rencana masukin orang ketiga sih, tapi konfliknya mungkin nggak akan serius-serius amat. Kan fic humor. ^^ Iya, sekali-sekali pengen buat karakter Victoria yang berbeda! XD chapter ini masih menghibur nggak? ;w; ikuti terus ya! :D

** Eternal Spring:** KYUMIN IS REAL! Gomawo, udah apdet kilat kok dan semoga masih suka. ;) Read and review yuk? :D

**Akira kyumin137:** Gomawo, lalu di chap ini humornya berkurang nggak? ;w; Ming bakal hamil kok, kan M-PREG! :) Sebisa mungkin nggak lebih dari 10 chap kok cuma masih belum pasti. ^^ Udah apdet kilat nih, semoga suka dan berniat untuk review, eon? :D

** CharolineElf:** Kalau sampai diceraikan, silahkan hajar Kyuhyun sepuasnya. ;) #dihajarSparKyu. Udah lanjut dan semoga memuaskan! ^^ Review ya? :)

**min190196:** Ini udah apdet chingu, semoga memuaskan! :) Berniat read and review lagi? ^^

** Cho Hyun Jin:** Udah lanjuuuut~ Semoga puas dan review lagi yuk! ^^ ThanKYUMIN-nya aku suka! XD

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN:** Beneran dong, masa bohongan. ;) Hehe, baguslah kalau bisa bikin kamu ngakak say. XD Chapter ini gimana? Humornya berkurang ya? Mian. ;w; Tapi semoga nggak bosen dan tetap menarik buat dibaca ya. :D Tapi walau Minnie berisi begitu, yang penting Kyuppa tetap suka kan? :D Hehe. Tentu boleh! ^^

1. Menurutku mereka real. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka sama pure pair dibandingkan pair-pair baru. Hehe, jangan timpuk saya! ;w; Lagipula EunHae itu deket banget dan suka gokil bersama-sama. Apalagi facts mereka mendukung banget. Kalau YeWook sih keliatan realnya banget. :) Apalagi pas di mini drama Dangerous Love, kan katanya mereka berakting tanpa pakai naskah, jadi spontan aja! XD Kalau HanChull juga menurutku real gara-gara baca facts mereka! XD

2. Menurutku sih Sungmin yang lebih berani. ;w; Di salah satu video yang Kyuhyun bilang kalau Sungmin itu the perfect boyfriend, kan Sungmin langsung meluk Kyu dari belakang. XDDD Tapi Kyuhyun juga berani sih. Aku pernah lihat foto Kyu lagi megang bokong Sungmin. Emang dasar mesum! XD

3. Kalau soal itu aku pilih Kyu~ ^^ Kyu itu sekilas keliatan kayak anak manja, tapi pas manjanya ke Sungmin, malah keliatan kayak cemburuan dan posesif, seolah-olah bilang kalai minnie tuh punya dia! XD Kan ada tuh foto Kyu yang tatapannya tajam ke Sungmin gara-gara Sungmin bicara sama orang lain. Hehe ;)

Semoga jawabanku memuaskan lagi ya, Lia! :D Jeongmal gomawoyo! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih banyak atas review yang chingu berikan. ;w; Aku senang banget! Sungguh! ^^ Semoga balesan review dariku memuaskan dan hubungan kita semakin dekat ya. ;)<strong>

**Sekali lagi, review yuk! ;D  
><strong>

**ThanKYU! Annyeong~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: We're Married!**_

_**Rate: T to M! :)  
><strong>_

_**Genre: Humor and Romance**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (yang nggak suka, dipersilakan untuk menutup tab/window ini :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts **_

_**Warning: Boys' Love, OOC, typo(s), humor garing ;w; MPREG (sudah kupikirkan matang-matang dan kayaknya lebih enak kalo Sungmin punya anak :D) dan kata-kata vulgar ;w; etc.**_

_**Summary:** **"Oh ya? Berapa ronde?" "Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai aku menghitungnya?" "Apa lebih dari 5 ronde? Atau kurang?" Ummanya masih penasaran, rupanya."Lebih dari 5 ronde," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab seenaknya. RnR?**_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to theirselves, but this fic belongs to © Maria A.O.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **_

_**Happy reading! ^^**_

_**Note: Mian lama update, dan chapter ini termasuk sangat panjang bagiku, jadi selamat menikmati! ^^ Oh iya, jangan lupa baca author's note ya? :D Ada info nih! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>

_Terlihatlah kebohongan mereka. Sungmin dengan memakai bra pink bermotif polkadot sedangkan dada Sungmin sendiri, rata seperti papan._

_Sungmin sendiri sudah diam membatu sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap dalam diam dengan wajah pucat pasi._

_"MWOYA? KAU NAMJA?"_

_Ah… Ingin rasanya Sungmin jatuh pingsan sekali lagi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

~ooOOoo~**  
><strong>

Heechul kini menatap Sungmin tajam. Ternyata Sungmin adalah _namja._Ya, hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan betapa rata dadanya.

Jadi, secara tidak langsung, dada Heechul lebih besar dari '_yeoja jadi-jadian'_ ini kan? Entah kenapa ketika pemikiran ini terlintas di kepalanya, Heechul segera menampakkan senyuman kemenangannya –_yang terlihat seperti orang mesum._

'_Dadaku lebih besar_!' soraknya dalam hati, membuatnya makin besar kepala saja.

Yang membuat heran, mengapa _yeoja_ ini masih menbanding-bandingkan ukuran dadanya dengan _namja_?

Oh, dia teringat sebuah kejadian lama. Ketika dulu dia masih rajin mengikuti _fitness_, dia sempat melihat seorang _namja_ dengan otot-otot yang bagaikan balon di lengannya dan _abs_ yang terbentuk sempurna. Karena telah memiliki naluri mesum sejak awal, tanpa segan-segan Heechul menatap _abs_-nya dengan mata yang melotot. Bibirnya tidak terkatup rapat dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air liur mengalir pelan dari sudut bibirnya, tak lupa dengan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"B-Bolehkah aku memegangnya?" Tanya Heechul kepada _namja_ itu, meminta ijin untuk memegang _abs_-nya. Semula _namja_ itu hanya terkejut, namun tetap mengijinkan Heechul untuk menyentuh _abs _miliknya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Heechul pun memegangnya dan meraba-raba _abs namja_ itu. Ia merasa jatuh cinta –_pada abs itu._ Ya, siapa yang mengira bahwa kriteria _namja_ impian Heechul adalah namja yang memiliki _abs_. Namun, Heechul langsung tersentak begitu melihat dada _namja_ tersebut.

_Namja_ kan seharusnya memiliki dada yang rata bukan? Tapi kok dada _namja_ ini besar dan—

_PLUK_

—kenyal?

Ya, dengan kurang ajarnya Heechul menyentuh dada _namja _tersebut. Si _namja_ terkejut dan akhirnya menjerit seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang hampir diperkosa –berhubung wajah Heechul mirip dengan orang yang ingin memerkosa orang lain.

Heechul tetap tidak peduli dan menggerakkan bola matanya ke bawah. Melewati perut dengan _abs_ seksi tersebut dan terus ke bawah. '_Itu dia_,' pikirnya ketika menemukan objek yang dicari. Terletak tepat di selangkangan _namja_ tersebut.

—Yang biasanya hanya dimiliki _namja_, alat paling vital bagi seorang _namja_.

'_Dia punya dada yang besar dan kenyal tapi seorang namja?'_ Seketika itu, Heechul langsung kecewa. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dadanya sendiri dan menepuk-nepuknya penuh nafsu.

_Kecil…_

Sejak saat itu, _namja_ impian Heechul telah berganti. Tidak apa-apa jika tidak memiliki _abs_, yang penting ukuran dadanya tidak kalah dengan _namja_ tersebut. _Yeoja_ macam apa yang ukuran dadanya kalah dibandingkan _namja_?

Dan untunglah dia menemukan Hangeng, _namja_ yang memiliki _abs_ seksi namun dada miliknya masih lebih unggul dari milik _namja_ tersebut.

Setelah puas tersenyum ria bak sedang melihat adegan yadong secara langsung, Heechul pun menatap Sungmin lagi.

Heechul menyipitkan matanya untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk pada wajah Sungmin secara seksama.

Rambut hitam yang halus walaupun pendek –_dia adalah namja bukan?_—, lalu kulit wajah yang sangat putih dan halus itu –_mirip dengan kulit bayi_—, mata bulat hitam dengan iris yang sanggup menghipnotis siapa saja dan bibir berbentuk huruf M yang merah bagaikan buah _cherry_.

Sungguh wajah impian.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin makin curiga. Apakah _umma_ Kyuhyun begitu kecewa dengan keadaan dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_?

Tidak—yang membuat Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena rasa irinya akan wajah Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Dia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aura yang mengelilingi Heechul sudah sangat kelam bagaikan salah hantu Jepang yang terkenal –Sadako. Sayangnya di sini tidak ada sumur dan Heechul tidak bergerak dengan merangkak autis.

"Apakah pernikahan kalian dilandasi dengan cinta?"

Sungguh, saat itu Sungmin terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka _umma_ Kyuhyun akan bertanya hal seperti itu. Cinta, katanya?

Sungmin kembali mengingat _moment-moment_ kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dia disangka sebagai _yeoja_ dan seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau dirinya _yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya dengan jenis kelamin asli Sungmin, sampai-sampai ia berani menyentuh dadanya.

Refleks, Sungmin pun menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Ah, dia masih bertelanjang dada dan masih memakai bra _pink_-nya. _Well_—dia sudah tidak peduli.

Dia kembali melanjutkan memorinya bersama Kyuhyun. Dia dan Kyuhyun bahkan sampai rela membeli _tissue_ yang begitu banyak di supermarket dan membuat penyumpal dada bersama. Sungmin masih mengingat pujian yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, "Dadamu seksi!"

Entah dia harus senang atau tidak dengan pujian tersebut.

Dan baru saja, ia dan Kyuhyun nyaris melakukan hal yang sangat terlarang. Sentuhan-sentuhan hangat Kyuhyun di atas kulitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Wajah Sungmin jadi merah merona. Ia memegang kedua pipinya –panas. Dia pun sekilas melirik kepada Kyuhyun.

Ugh—melihat wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya ingin menamparnya lagi.

Huh? Kenapa wajah Kyuhyun seakan-akan menyiratkan sesuatu seperti itu? Dan seperti memohon akan sesuatu?

_AH!_ Sungmin pun tersadar. Kalau dia menjawab '_tidak_' pada pertanyaan Heechul tadi, Sungmin yakin keselamatan Kyuhyun tidak bisa terjamin.

Berlandaskan alasan kasihan, Sungmin dengan berani menjawab, "Tentu. A-aku mencintai Kyuhyun. _S-Sa—Saranghae_!" Ucapnya terbata-bata dan segera menoleh pada Kyuhyun lalu melengkungkan kedua lengannya di atas kepalanya membentuk hati.

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum –sekaligus tersenyum mesum.

Tidak ingatkah kalian kalau Sungmin masih bertelanjang dada –ditemani dengan sebuah bra _pink _yang menempel di dadanya?

Kyuhyun segera meraih dagu Sungmin dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

_CUP_

Kecupan yang lembut pun ia berikan pada Sungmin, sementara Sungmin sendiri sepertinya tidak mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh –terbukti dia tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali.

Dan entah hal ini karena dirinya yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun atau dirinya yang secara perlahan telah kehilangan kewarasannya, sampai-sampai membuat ia berpikir—

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bibir Sungmin terasa begitu –manis?

Kyuhyun sendiri masih terus menciumnya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping namja manis itu –dia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan bibir manis _namja_ tersebut.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Lihat _umma_. Kami saling mencintai. Kalau _umma_ ingin menceraikan kami, aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas dan menatap tajam ummanya, sedangkan dia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin lembut dalam dadanya.

Ingin sekali ia mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan senyuman kemenangan, nada yang meremehkan sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada ibunya.

Namun keinginan itu ia urungkan.

_Umma_nya menatap anaknya garang. Namun ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam mata anaknya –_hanya beberapa detik_. Karena setelah merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi mesum. Seolah-olah terdapat tulisan, '_SAYA YADONG_,' yang menempel di wajah Kyuhyun.

Meruntuhkan _image cool_-nya saja.

_Aigoo_.. sampai kapanpun, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa terlepas dari kemesuman ya?

Heechul yang kesal hanya menjawab spontan, "Siapa yang mau menceraikan kalian, _pabbo_."

Lho?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin gelagapan. Kan ummanya sudah tahu jenis kelamin Sungmin, kok mereka tidak diceraikan?

"Kok bisa?" Tanya mereka.

"_Umma_ suka Sungmin-_ah_, jadi menurut _umma_ itu tidak masalah." Ya, Heechul memang tidak bisa dendam kepada Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, wajah Sungmin memiliki kekuatan untuk menarik perhatian dan rasa sayang orang lain kepada dirinya, benar?

Dan yang lebih penting, dadanya masih jauh lebih besar dari Sungmin bukan? Awas saja jika suatu saat dada _namja_ itu berubah menjadi besar! Akan ia iris dada Sungmin, pikirnya nista.

Jadi, sekarang mereka mendapat restu, _eoh_?

"Harusnya kita diceraikan dong!" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan tidak terima. Hei, hei, sepertinya ada yang salah di sini…

"Kan kalian yang meminta _umma_ tidak menceraikan kalian?"

"Kau ini memang _umma_ yang aneh. Katanya ingin cepat-cepat dapat cucu," ucap Kyuhyun mulai kurang ajar.

Kyuhyun sejak kecil memanglah merupakan pribadi yang kurang ajar. Banyak perilaku tidak sopan yang ia tujukan pada ummanya. "Asik sih," ungkapnya tanpa perasaan berdosa.

Salah satunya adalah dengan merekam adengan ranjang _umma_ dan _appa_nya dengan diam-diam –atas saran guru _yadong_nya, Lee Hyukjae. Katanya, dengan melihat orang tua sendiri yang melakukannya, kita akan awet muda selalu.

Tetapi, yang ada Kyuhyun menjadi mual ketika melihat _umma_nya menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghapus _video _rekaman tersebut sebelum melihatnya lebih lanjut. Bisa buta matanya nanti, pikirnya.

Andai Heechul mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Entah apa lagi yang akan disita atau dibakar.

_PLETAK!_

Kyuhyun segera disadarkan dari lamunannya dengan sebuah pukulan tepat di atas kepalanya.

"_Umma _memang ingin punya cucu…" Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tapi aku _namja_, aku kan tidak bisa hamil!" Ucap Sungmin frustasi. Dia itu _namja_, ingat, _NAMJA_! Kalau ia bisa hamil, sekalian saja dia bertransformasi menjadi _yeoja_, pikirnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_, jangan emosi dulu, _umma_ kan belum selesai bicara!" Balas _umma_ dari Kyuhyun karena telah diinterupsi. Sungmin langsung menurut dan duduk diam, bagaikan anak yang patuh.

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang duduk seenaknya saja –kedua kakinya ia letakkan di atas meja yang menjadi penghalang antara sofa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduki dan sofa Heechul.

Toh tidak ada yang menegurnya, jadi ia pun tidak peduli dengan sikap tidak sopannya.

"…Tapi _umma_ lebih senang jika anak _umma_ menikah dengan orang yang ia sukai, meskipun itu _namja_."

Sungmin terharu. Dibalik keisengannya, dibalik kemesumannya, dan dibalik sifat egoisnya, ternyata _umma_ Kyuhyun sangatlah baik.

Namun—

—Kyuhyun memiliki reaksi yang berbeda dengan Sungmin. "Itu kan kalimat kutipan dari buku yang sering umma baca," cibirnya.

Ya—itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang Hangeng berikan pada dirinya. Kalau tidak salah, buku itu berjudul, "Bagaimana Menjadi _Umma_ yang Baik."

Sementara yang dicibir hanya bisa tersenyum polos. "Habis kalimatnya bagus."

Hancurlah perasaan kagum Sungmin pada diri Heechul detik itu juga.

Heechul menatap Sungmin lagi, "Yang penting _umma_ sudah tahu segalanya. Soal jenis kelaminmu akan _umma _katakan pada _appa_nya Kyuhyun nanti."

"Apakah _appa_ Kyuhyun akan terima?" Ucap Sungmin. Karena dirinya belum pernah melihat _appa_ Kyuhyun baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, jadi ia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa _appa_ Kyuhyun akan menerimanya juga.

Bagaimana jika _appa_ Kyuhyun malah tidak terima dengan dirinya, karena ia seorang _namja_, terlebih lagi karena ia dinikahi anaknya?

Sungmin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Mungkin saja dia akan diceraikan dengan Kyuhyun. Untuk sekilas, terasa ketidak relaan dalam dirinya mengenai hal ini.

Namun, bagaimana jika _appa_ Kyuhyun masih dendam pada Sungmin dan mengirimkan surat-surat ancaman pada Sungmin?

Atau bagaimana jika ia disuruh untuk berkeliling hotel tanpa busana apapun sambil memegang kertas karton yang bertuliskan, '_Aku namja jadi-jadian'_?

_Aigo_… dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Jika kemungkinan yang ketiga benar-benar terjadi, dia amat sangat yakin berita mengenai dirinya akan menjadi '_Headline News'_ dalam koran nasional Korea Selatan esok hari. Tak lupa judulnya ditulis dengan ukuran 72 dan di_bold_.

Dia merasa dirinya akan menjadi terkenal secara mendadak di kemudian hari.

—_Kau terlalu banyak menghayal, Sungmin._

Sungmin segera membuyarkan pikiran sesatnya setelah Heechul dengan mantapnya berkata, "Tentu saja! Aku sendiri yang akan meyakinkannya!"

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang berpikir macam-macam. Bagaimana cara ummanya memaksa _appa_nya agar setuju? Dengan ancaman "_No yadong untuk 1 tahun_"?

Di pikirannya terbayang wajah Hangeng yang selalu tersenyum menjadi sedih.

Kyuhyun agak tidak tega pada appanya. Rupanya jiwa anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua masih Kyuhyun miliki.

—Tetapi tetap saja, jiwa untuk mengerjai kedua orang tuanya masih jauh lebih besar.

_Well_—salahkan ummanya yang memiliki sifat iseng dan diturunkan kepada Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

"Ah, sudah malam," ucap Heechul sambil melihat arlojinya. Ya, sekarang telah menunjukkan jam 6 malam waktu Korea Selatan.

Sungmin –_yang telah berganti baju dengan kaus pink_— dan Kyuhyun yang semula tidak sadar akan pergerakan waktu yang berjalan cepat tersebut hanya mengiyakan.

Heechul pun berniat untuk pulang kembali ke kediaman keluarga Cho. "Jangan pernah kembali lagi," usirnya kepada _umma_nya sendiri. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas, sungguh, baru pertama kali ia melihat hubungan _umma_ dan anak yang seperti ini.

Sementara Sungmin, masih tetap berusaha sopan kepada _umma_ Kyuhyun dengan memberikan senyuman. "Hati-hati di jalan _ahjumma_."

_GREP_

Kini Heechul meremas pipi Sungmin lagi. Tak lupa diberikannya tatapan membunuh ala Kim Heechul kepada menantu barunya.

"_U-M-M-A_. Panggil aku _umma_." Ucapnya sambil menodongkan pisau lipat yang entah muncul dari mana tepat di lehernya.

Sungmin yang meringis ketakutan dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya, "I-I-Iya, _umma_!"

Tepat setelah kata '_umma_' terucap dari bibir Sungmin, sang umma segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada pipi _namja_ manis itu dan tersenyum senang. "Anak pintar –_tidak seperti Kyuhyun_. Mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku _umma_, ya!" Ucapnya dan segera berlalu pergi.

Sungmin rasa hidup sebagai menantu dari Kim Heechul adalah hal terekstrim sepanjang sejarah.

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

Tepat setelah kepergian sang _umma_, mereka berdua berinisiatif untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kalau begini, kita berdua benar-benar terikat untuk selamanya lho!" Ucap Sungmin histeris. Kan rencana awalnya, sebulan ke depan mereka akan bercerai.

Kyuhyun sih sepertinya tidak menaruh banyak kepedulian mengenai arah pembicaraan ini. Dia masih saja bergelut dengan PSPnya tersayang.

"Kyu!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun kesal. Dia tidak suka diabaikan seperti itu. Memangnya dia tidak terlihat sehingga tidak dianggap ketika sedang berbicara?

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu segera menghentikan aktivitas bermainnya. "Apa?" Sungutnya sebal.

"Rencana awalmu untuk menceraikanku bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin cemas. Masa ia akan benar-benar menjadi 'istri' dari namja yang mesum, egois dan pencium yang handal—

'_YA_! Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Sungmin?'

Sungmin pun menepuk-nepuk pipinya gemas. Bagaimana bisa pikirannya terbawa ke adegan tadi –_di mana Kyuhyun menciumnya di depan _umma_nya_?

Namun sentuhan itu memang lembut –membuat Sungmin ketagihan saja. Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang memainkan PSPnya lagi.

Tanpa sadar kedua bola mata namja manis itu terarah ke kedua bibir milik Kyuhyun. Itulah bibir yang tadi sudah menyentuh bibirnya dan bahkan menyentuh kulitnya tadi—yang untungnya telah diinterupsi oleh _umma_ Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi memikirkan Kyuhyun terus sih? Terutama bibirnya yang menggoda itu—_ANI_! Bibir Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggoda!

"Aku sih tidak masalah jika kita tidak jadi bercerai," suatu suara akhirnya berhasil menarik Sungmin dari pikirannya sendiri. Sungmin pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Matanya membulat sempurna sedangkan wajahnya ia miringkan sedikit. Alisnya ia tautkan dan pipinya semakin terlihat kenyal saja. Tentu saja aksinya yang seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat pancaran _aegyo_nya makin kuat.

"Maksudmu Kyu?" Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Sungmin yang penuh _aegyo_ mulai berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ya—aku tidak keberatan jika kita masih berstatus suami istri, bahkan untuk lebih dari 1 bulan ke depan."

Kyuhyun memang mengatakannya dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Karena memang ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hanya dengan bersama dengan _namja_ ini saja –walaupun mereka hanya menghabiskan kurang dari 24 jam bersama— sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Seolah-olah sedang ada parade saja.

Dan lagi dia semakin sering berpikiran mesum. Dulu kadar kemesumannya tidak setinggi ini, sungguh. Ketika melihat _yeoja_ seksi yang berlarian di pantai saja, dia masih dapat menatapnya dengan wajar. Namun, hanya dengan melihat Sungmin, dia jadi selalu berharap untuk memiliki kemampuan melihat dengan tembus pandang –tentu saja agar dirinya dapat melihat tubuh Sungmin tanpa balutan kain-kain itu.

Mesum memang, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah senang.

Dulu Kyuhyun selalu bosan dengan hidupnya. Semua telah diatur sedimikian rupa. Namun sekarang, dengan kehadiran Sungmin, bermacam-macam kejadian tak terduga bermunculan.

Ya, dia tidak menyesal sama sekali telah meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi istrinya.

—Eh? Apakah itu artinya dia telah jatuh cinta? Terlebih lagi pada seorang _namja_?

Mungkin iya, namun ia masih belum bisa memastikannya seratus persen. Sungmin dan dirinya baru bertemu hari ini, dan ia bukan tipikal orang yang percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Menurut Kyuhyun hal itu konyol –dan akan menjadi sangat konyol jika ternyata dia juga mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kyuhyun sudah cukup terlarut dalam permasalahannya sendiri. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang diajak bicara, Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang ia perhatikan.

"…Sungmin?"

Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun disertai senyuman.

"_Arraso_! Kita akan tetap terhubung sebagai suami istri, ne?" Balas Sungmin dengan nada yang riang.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Kyuhyun berkedip kebingungan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan ini jika—" Sungmin segaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuat _namja_ mesum ini penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun sungguh penasaran. Sementara Sungmin telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan senyuman liciknya.

Hei—kenapa Sungmin menjadi usil begini?

"Kau harus membuatku menyukaimu!" Sungmin tersenyum manis. Rencananya, setelah menunggu 5 detik, ia akan mengatakan, '_Kau tertipu!_'

Namun sepertinya hal itu harus ditunda—

"Baiklah, aku terima."

_MWO_?

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

Sungmin masih terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun atas permintaan isengnya. Sungguh, Sungmin hanya berniat mengerjai _namja_ ini saja kok! Sedangkan jawaban Kyuhyun tadi terdengar sangat serius –apalagi dengan tatapan tajamnya itu.

Kini mereka berdua terlarut dalam keheningan. Sungmin tidak berani membuka topik pembicaraan. Dirinya masih ragu untuk tetap mengatakan, '_Kau tertipu!_' kepada Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana jika _namja _itu mengamuk?

"Apa tidak ada kerabatmu yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan kita?" Mendengar suara merdu yang sangat Sungmin kenal dengan tiba-tiba, Sungmin pun mengusir berbagai macam pikirannya yang mengganggu tadi.

"Aku kan sebatang kara."

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya lebih, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pasti Sungmin tidak ingin membahas hal-hal seperti itu, pikirnya berusaha untuk menjadi pengertian. Bagaimanapun sekarang mereka adalah pasangan suami istri—_walaupun istrinya _namja— bukan?

Mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, Sungmin pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki orang tua, karena sejak aku masih bayi, aku sudah berada di panti asuhan."

Kyuhyun tetap tidak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali. Di dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang sekejam itu?

Sekejam apapun _umma_ Kyuhyun –Kim Heechul—, tetap saja membuang anak sendiri adalah hal yang salah.

"—Kata ibu pemilik panti asuhan sih, _appa_ dan _umma_ku meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. Untung saja lokasi kejadian itu tidak terlalu jauh dari letak panti asuhan. Ibu pemilik panti asuhan yang melihatnya segera melapor polisi dan ternyata aku masih selamat dalam dekapan _umma_. Jadilah aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan tersebut." Lanjut Sungmin dengan senyum sumringah.

Kyuhyun tarik kembali ucapannya, _umma_nya –Kim Heechul— tetap menempati posisi _umma_ terkejam yang pernah ia kenal.

"Lalu, apakah kau bahagia di sana?"

"Tentu saja! Aku punya banyak teman, terutama teman yang nasibnya sama sepertiku –_tanpa orang tua_! Salah satunya sahabat karibku, Shindong," Sungmin masih melanjutkan ceritanya dengan riang. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya ia jadi sedikit lebih mengenali '_istri_'nya ini.

Shindong—adalah anak yang sama-sama dibesarkan di panti asuhan bersama Sungmin. Kebetulan mereka lahir pada tahun yang sama, membuat keduanya akrab.

Segalanya mereka lakukan bersama, dari bermain sampai belajar.

Oh—dulu ketika Sungmin pertama kali melihat warna _pink_, Sungmin langsung jatuh hati. Namun karena ia tidak tahu apa nama warna tersebut, Sungmin selalu terdiam ketika anak-anak lain menanyainya apa warna kesukaan _namja_ imut tersebut.

Suatu hari ia berniat menanyakannya kepada Shindong. Menurutnya Shindong sangat pintar, pasti ia tahu segalanya.

"Shindong, kau tahu apa nama dari warna ini?" Tanya Sungmin kecil sembari menunjukkan kertas putih yang telah ternodai oleh coretan cat minyak berwarna _pink_.

Shindong yang besar kepala pun menjawab, "Hijau." Katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sungmin yang saat itu masih sangat polos langsung mempercayainya begitu saja. Dan dengan waktu kurang dari sehari, semua anak di panti asuhan mengenal Sungmin sebagai _namja_ pecinta warna hijau.

Hingga suatu ketika semua anak di panti asuhan memutuskan untuk menghadiahkannya boneka kelinci berwarna hijau. Dan ketika Sungmin membuka kadonya, ia langsung menunjukkan wajah masamnya.

"Yang Minnie suka kan warna hijau!"

Anak-anak panti kebingungan dan menjawab tidak terima, "Kan kelinci itu warna hijau!"

Sungmin terkejut dan melihat-lihat sekitar untuk menemukan suatu benda dengan warna yang ia sukai.

Segeralah ia meraih gelas berwarna _pink _dan dengan lantangnya berkata, "Yang Minnie suka itu warna ini, warna hijau!"

"ITU WARNA _PINK_!"

Sungmin berkedip-kedip lucu. _Pink_?

Sungmin pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju Shindong yang masih asik menyantap kue ulang tahun Sungmin. "Shindoooong! Ternyata warna yang Minnie sukai bukan bernama hijau, tapi _pink_! Minnie baru tahu, Shindong juga kan?" Ucapnya dengan tetap memasang wajah riang.

Dan apa yang Shindong jawab?

"Aku sudah tahu kok."

_JDER! _

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin berpikir untuk sekali saja menusukkan jarum ke salah satu bagian tubuh Shindong –_yang penuh dengan lemak tersebut_.

"Begitulah, dulu kami berdua memang masih polos sih," komentarnya usai menceritakan salah satu kejadian memalukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa. Entah mau mengatai Sungmin bodoh atau mengatai sahabat Sungmin sok tahu. Ah, lebih baik dia diam saja, pikirnya.

"Lalu ulang tahunmu kapan? Sekarang kau umur berapa?" Hampir saja Kyuhyun melupakan pertanyaan paling penting ini. Mana mungkin seorang suami tidak mengetahui tanggal ulang tahun dan usia sang _'istri'_?

"Tanggal 1 Januari, 26 tahun!"

1 Januari? Bertepatan dengan perayaan tahun baru, ya. Dan 26 tahun? Ternyata wajah Sungmin tidak sesuai usianya ya? Kyuhyun saja baru berumur 24 tahun, namun wajahnya masih terlihat lebih tua dari Sungmin—

"_MWO_? AKU HARUS MEMANGGILMU _HYUNG_ DONG!"

"Memang harus!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya, wajah yang imut dan awet muda, serta_ aegyo_ yang setiap saat dapat menusuk siapa saja. Mana mungkin dia lebih muda dari Kyuhyun?

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat seperti anak kecil!" Sangkal Kyuhyun. Dia masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan tentang '_istri_'nya yang merangkap _hyung_ barunya.

"Wajahku itu awet muda, tidak seperti wajahmu yang penuh '_pemborosan_'!" Sungmin membalas hinaan Kyuhyun dengan sebal. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun?

Bukannya kenapa-kenapa sih, hanya saja Kyuhyun yang memiliki sifat egois luar biasa tidak mau dikalahkan dalam urusan apapun. Baik itu ketampanan, kegagahan, ketuaan—_ups, mungkin yang lebih tepat adalah kematangan usia_—, maupun dalam urusan ranjang!

"Tapi aku tidak mau memanggilmu _hyung_! Wajahmu tidak pantas untuk dipanggil seperti itu!" Kyuhyun merasa sebal.

"_MWO_? JADI KAU MENGEJEK WAJAHKU, BEGITU?" Sungmin membalas tidak terima. Tangannya ia kepalkan, siap menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun kapan saja. Seharusnya ia mengingatkan '_suami_' barunya tersebut kalau dia ahli dalam urusan _martial arts_.

Sebenarnya maksud dari perkataannya tadi bukan berarti ia mengejek tampang Sungmin, namun menurutnya, Sungminlah yang seharusnya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan '_hyung_,' dan kalau bisa dengan sebutan _'chagi'_!

"_Arraso_, tapi jika aku memanggilmu _hyung_, kau harus memanggilku _chagi_!" Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Nah—kalau begini kan dirinya akan senantiasa memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan _hyung_ berkali-kali, bahkan sampai beribu-ribu kali!

Sungmin mendelikkan matanya, "_MWOYA_? Aku belum pernah memanggil maupun dipanggil seorang _namja _dengan sebutan _chagi _sebelumnya!"

Belum pernah?

_Hmph_—

"Padahal wajahmu manis, tapi ternyata belum pernah dipanggil _chagi_. Ternyata kau tidak laku ya," ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

"Sial! _Arraso_, akan kupanggil kau _chagi_ sebanyak yang kau mau!" Sungmin yang terpengaruh oleh ejekan Kyuhyun pun secara tidak sadar menyetujui perjanjian sesat itu. Dia juga menjulurkan lidahnya di hadapan Kyuhyun, berniat mengejek namun Kyuhyun malah tersenyum mesum.

"Sungmin-_hyung_…" bisiknya seduktif tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin pun mau tidak mau menjadi merah merona.

Kyuhyun mulai mendorong tubuh _namj_a itu pelan, membuatnya sukses terbaring di sofa yang mereka duduki sekarang,"Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, aku minta '_jatah_'ku ya?" Ucapnya tak lupa dengan seringai iblisnya.

Urusan panggil-memanggil dengan sebutan _hyung_ boleh saja ditinggalkan untuk urusan nanti, tapi meninggalkan malam pertama? _Oh, tidak bisa_, pikir Kyuhyun mesum. Ya kalau dipikir dengan akal sehat, bagaimana orang-orang bisa melupakan kegiatan seks pada malam pertama, benar?

Sungmin semakin terpojok, tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menindihnya erat. Jika dia tidak segera melepaskan diri…

_CUP!_

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan kedua bibirnya di atas _nipple_ Sungmin yang masih tertutupi kain tersebut.

"MESUM!"

_BUGH!_

Dan dengan sekali gerakan refleks, Kyuhyun telah terkapar tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

_TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!_

Bunyi bel yang ditekan mau tidak mau membuat kedua penghuni kamar hotel yang bernomor 307 membuka matanya secara paksa.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah terbangun dari mimpinya segera membuka pintu kamar hotel dirinya dan Kyuhyun. '_Tamu yang tidak sabaran_,' pikirnya tentang tamu yang sudah mengajak rusuh di pagi hari begini. Untunglah Sungmin adalah _namja_ yang sabar, ia sama sekali tidak marah dengan kelakuan sang tamu –_well_, hanya sedikit.

"_Nugu_—"

Ternyata tamu yang dikatakan mengajak rusuh dengannya di pagi hari ini tak lain adalah—

"Annyeong, Sungmin-_ah_!"

"_U-Umma_…"

—Kim Heechul, bersama suami tercintanya, Cho Hangeng.

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

Jika kalian berpikir Kim Heechul adalah _umma_ yang tenang, maka itu semua adalah KEBOHONGAN.

Hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan bagaimana cara Kim Heechul yang akan membangunkan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Tangan kanan memegang sendok sedangkan tangan kiri memegang panci.

Mari kita menghitung mundur.

Tiga… Dua… Satu!

"BANGUN, ANAK BRENGSEK!"

_TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK!_

"IYA AKU BANGUN _UMMA_!"

Hah? Hanya dengan sekali teriakan saja Kyuhyun sudah dapat terbangun? Padahal tadi Sungmin juga sudah membangunkannya dengan meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, namun tetap saja gagal.

Ya tentu saja gagal—cara Heechul membangunkannya benar-benar ekstrim sih.

Bagaimana tidak—bersamaan dengan teriakan mautnya, Kim Heechul dengan penuh nafsu memukulkan sendok ke panci yang didekatkan tepat di depan telinga kanan Kyuhyun. Dan lagi, kakinya tidak tinggal diam.

Dengan begitu tidak berkeprimanusiaan, Heechul menendang-nendang tubuh anaknya yang termasuk kurus untuk ukuran _namja_.

Nah—siapa yang masih betah tidur?

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Dan sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi waktu Korea Selatan. Heechul bersama Hangeng tersenyum sumringah kepada Sungmin.

Oh—rupanya selama Cho Kyuhyun berada di kamar mandi, mereka bertiga sudah mengakrabkan diri, _eoh_? Padahal Sungmin baru ia tinggal selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Ah, Kyuhyun. Kemari!" Panggil _appa_nya. Kyuhyun menurut saja dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"_Appa_ senang kamu menikahi Sungmin, ia _namja_ sangat baik!" Ucap _appa_nya senang. Sungmin yang dipuji begitu tersipu malu. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa sangat lega karena _appa_nya Kyuhyun bukanlah duplikat dari Kyuhyun ataupun _umma_nya. Jadi Sungmin tidak perlu khawatir dengan ancaman bertelanjang ria sambil mengelilingi hotel, bukan?

"Lalu untuk apa _appa_ dan _umma_ kemari?" Tanyanya yang sekaligus merupakan pengusiran secara halus kepada orang tuanya. Yang ia ingin lakukan adalah tidur!

"_Umma_ hanya ingin tahu perkembangan kalian. Kalian sudah '_melakukannya_' belum?" Tanya Heechul tanpa segan. Hangeng yang sudah hafal sifat istrinya ini hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Sungmin yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini hanya bisa diam membisu. Kalau ia jawab tidak, apakah _umma_nya Kyuhyun –yang sekarang sudah menjadi _umma_nya juga— akan mengamuk?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang berpikir keras. Kalau ia jawab tidak, pasti _umma_nya akan menertawakannya.

"Sudah kok," jawab Kyuhyun pasti. Sungmin mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

KAPAN MEREKA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU?

"Oh ya? Berapa ronde?" Tanya _umma _Kyuhyun semakin berani.

"Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai aku menghitungnya?" Sungut Kyuhyun sebal.

"Apa lebih dari 5 ronde? Atau kurang?" _Umma_nya masih penasaran, rupanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kalau dia jawab 'kurang dari 5 ronde' yang bahkan satu ronde pun belum terlewati, apa reaksi yang akan ummanya tunjukkan?

Pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan ejekan yang membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Lebih dari 5 ronde," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab seenaknya.

Sungmin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun sudah gila atau dirinya yang lupa ingatan? Seingatnya, setelah Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun, ia langsung beranjak tidur dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Dan mereka tidur dengan normal—tidak melakukan seks sama sekali. APALAGI 5 RONDE?

"_Umma_ kagum padamu nak! Itu baru anak _umma_!" Puji _umma_nya bangga.

Kali ini Sungmin yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sang _umma_ barunya. APANYA YANG MEMBUAT KAGUM?

"_MWOYA_! AKU DAN KYU—hmph!" Untuk kedua kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, mulut Sungmin dibekap lagi oleh Kyuhyun. _Umma_nya sih tidak ambil pusing.

"Nah, _umma_ tidak mau berlama-lama. _Umma _hanya mau menyerahkan ini," kata Heechul sambil menyodorkan suatu kotak.

Kyuhyun pun menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan apapun sampai—

"_Umma_ harap Sungmin bisa mengandung cucu _umma_!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut. Apa Heechul lupa kalau Sungmin itu _namja_?

"Aku _namja_, umma!" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. Semula Heechul terdiam, lalu ia segera mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin! Kalau _yeoja_ saja bisa hamil, kenapa _namja_ tidak? Walaupun jarang, tetapi ada kok beberapa _namja_ yang pernah hamil!"

"Itu kan karena ia mengganti jenis kelamin!" Bantah mereka berdua –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Omong kosong! Dalam dunia perfanfiksi-an saja bisa! Malah banyak sekali orang-orang yang senang akan hubungan sejenis dan membuat seorang _namja_ memiliki kesempatan untuk hamil!" Ucap Heechul keras kepala.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut melihat sang umma –yang dengan menggebu-gebu— mengatakan kalau _namja_ bisa hamil.

Dan apa itu? Dunia fanfiksi?

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa membuka salah satu situs terkenal yang banyak memuat cerita-cerita yang berunsur seperti itu. Kalau tidak salah alamat situsnya _'www . fanfiction . net'_ dan bisa diakses dengan _mobile phone_. Dan bahkan ada banyak karya bergambar yang memilih unsure percintaan sesama _namja_ di internet, baik itu hanya berupa gambar atau komik. Semuanya ada. Kau bisa mengetik di _google_ dengan kata kunci '_yaoi manga_,' dan _umma_ jamin kau tidak akan menyesal!" Promosi Heechul dengan sangat bersemangat.

Tak lupa Heechul menjelaskan berbagai macam foto yang dapat ditemui jika mengetik kata _'yaoi'_ di _google_. Salah satunya adalah gambar kedua _namja_ yang saling berciuman –well, itu masih 'ringan.' Lalu jangan lewatkan gambar kedua _namja_ yang tanpa busana dan memiliki _abs_ seksi –dan perhatikan dengan seksama di mana tangan _namja_ yang menindih _namja_ lainnya. _OMO_! Tangannya menyentuh alat vital _namja _ditindihnya!

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan ummanya panjang lebar. Tunggu—Sungmin rasa ia tahu sebutan bagi _yeoja_ yang menyukai hal-hal berbau percintaan sejenis apalagi antara sesama _namja_.

Sementara Sungmin masih berpikir keras, tanpa sadar kedua orang tua Kyuhyun telah pamit. Rupanya mereka hanya mau menyerahkan kotak itu saja.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan lupa pesan ummanya sebelum ia pergi dari kamar hotelnya, "Sering-sering '_melakukannya_' dengan Sungmin-_ah_ ya! Siapa tahu keajaiban benar-benar ada dan aku bisa memperoleh cucu darinya!"

Dia pasti akan menuruti perkataan _umma_nya kok, tenang saja; pikirnya bejat. Mungkin tidak dengan kemarin, tapi siapa tahu hari ini dia bisa memperoleh _namja_ itu seutuhnya? _Well_—tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi bukan?

Sungmin yang sudah tersadar bahwa kedua _appa_ dan _umma_nya yang baru sudah pulang, segera meraih kotak yang tadi diberi _umma_nya dengan semangat.

Dia dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama membuka tutup dari kotak tersebut. Dan apa yang mereka lihat?

Alat untuk mengetes kehamilan, _lube_, _vibrator_, dan aneka _sex toys_ lainnya.

Dan detik itu juga, Sungmin mengingat apa yang sempat ia lupakan.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Pantas saja ummanya langsung menerima Sungmin sebagai menantu mereka, tanpa ada caci maki atau kekesalan yang tersalurkan kepadanya.

Ternyata itu semua karena—

—Umma Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, adalah seorang _fujoshi_. Dan sangat akut.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Annyeong! :D Mian telat update lagi, tapi ini masih termasuk cepet kan? ;w; dan chapter ini sudah dibuat jadi super duper panjang buat kalian~ Semoga kalian senang dan terpuaskan ya! :D**

**Aaaaa, aku seneng banget karena lagi-lagi banyak yang ngereview! ^^ Gomawo, readerdeul! Jeongmal gomawoyo! :D Tanpa kalian, fic ini nggak bakal bisa sampai chapter 4! :'D**

**Humornya berkurang ya? ;w; Sekali lagi aku cuma bisa bilang mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. ;w; Aku nggak niat kurangin humornya, sungguh! ;A; Tapi semoga kalian masih suka sama chapter ini ya, baik dengan humor ataupun alurnya. ;w; **

**Dan feelnya bagaimana? Kalau ada ketidak puasan, readerdeul bisa mengatakannya padaku kok! ;w;b Dengan begitu aku bisa memperbaiki apa yang kurang! ^^**

**Banyak banget yang bisa nebak kalau Heechul itu fujoshi! oAo! DAEBAK~ :)**

**Oh iya, info nih! :D Chapter depan it's NC time! ^^ Banyak banget yang minta NC jadi ini bakal jadi project NC pertamaku! :) Aku mungkin nggak bisa kasih NC yang hot banget, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin~ :D**

**Jadi rajin-rajin liat daftar fic Screenplays di rate M ya! :3 **

**Dan mian untuk reader yang minta adegan NC-nya dibuat terpisah dengan fic ini dan bagi yang minta nggak ada NC. ;w; Masalahnya kalau dipisah aku jadi bingung bagaimana cara menulis kelanjutan fic ini. ;A; Dan kalau adegan NC-nya nggak ada, nanti para readerdeul protes karena banyak yang minta. ;w; **

**Miaaaan, tapi aku tetap akan berusaha menghiasi chapter depan dengan humor, jadi readerdeul nggak akan mati bosan. ^^ Semoga yang meminta NC, atau yang nggak minta NC tetap masih bersedia untuk membaca adegan NC chapter depan. ;w; Kalau kalian bersedia, aku amat berterima kasih. ;^;b**

**Info lagiiiii! ;w; Aku sudah nggak bisa update kilat setiap chapter sehari lagi, mianhae. ;A; Ini gara-gara aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah, apalagi guru Fisikaku rese, ngasih pr banyak banget! ;A;**

**Tapi aku janji sejanji-janjinya buat update terus dan nggak akan lama update kok. ;w; Mian atas info yang kurang menyenangkan ini ya readerdeul.. ;~;**

**Aku tahu chapter ini mengecewakan, humornya tambah garing atau jadi makin bosan, namun masihkah readerdeul bersedia untuk memberikan review? ;w; Review kalian sangat mendukungku dalam mengupdate fic ini, Sungguh! ;A; **

**Apapun bisa readerdeul sampaikan, aku akan menerimanya dan menghargainya kok. ^^ Baik itu komentar, kritikan ataupun saran, semua sangat diterima. :) Review ya? Baik readerdeul maupun yang silent reader. ^^/**

**Semoga saja reviewnya banyak lagi dan bahkan lebih banyak dari chapter kemarin, amin! ^^**

**Special Thanks to: **Evilevigne | BlackMin | keytaELF malas login p | Akira kyumin137 | diitactorlove | Nakazawa Ayumu | VitaMinnieMin | Kyu Junior | Day KyuMin's Fujoshi | VainVampire | HwangNi | dinlovekyuminsj | KyuLie Minnie | minnieGalz | nanako'kyumin | HyunMing joo | liezminnieming | kyuminlinz92 | 333ppoppo333 | CharolineElf | Mimiyeon | Th4KyumidwifE | naeminnie | emyKMS | Hwan Mi Sun | Bunny Ming | Leekyumincho | HoneyWatermelon | Mysparkyu | Saeko Hichoru | Cho Miku | Baby-ya | princekyu | Olivens1315 | beibhy kyuminalways89 | The | Rosa Damascena | Kyuminnie Lov3Baby | Chikyumin | Cho Yui Chan | MegaKyu | Honey26 | ClaireAsMe | EviLisa2101 | freakG | Rima KyuMin Elf | | rainy hearT | Cho Hyun Jin | imsmL | Komozaku Mikirau Shin | Lil-larry | Katerina SparKyu | Hyeri | cottoncandyme | KyuMin88 | Park Ha Rin males login | Leeyasmin | Unykyuminmin | abesly | vitaminielf | KyoBunny | nene | Hwonwon | Cha GyuMin | Yurii | aniya1004 | Mousy | yukiLOVESUNGMIN | Lee HyuRi | minyu | jielf02 | min190196 | wookppawife | KyuHyun'JiYoon | Minkyu aka Kyumin is moi | RizkaIwanda | Miyu1905 | Eternal Spring | choi wonsa | Hyugi Lee | Clouds54 | Park Min Rin | dian minimin30 | tjkyuri | KittenSun | nisa | hikakuroiivy |

**JEONGMAL GOMAWOYOOOOOOO~ :'DD Review kalian benar-benar jadi sumber semangat bagiku! ^^/ Kalo nggak ada review dari kalian, entah aku sedang nangis atau sedih sekarang. ;A;**

**Intinya aku sangat berterima kasih atas waktu yang kalian luangkan buat baca dan review fic ini! ^^**

**Oh ya, mian aku nggak sempet balas semua review. ;w; Jadi untuk** **sementara kubales review-review yang berisi pertanyaan dulu ya! ^^ aku janji kalau sempat, pasti kubales semua reviewnya! ;D**

**Nakazawa Ayumu: Hehe, gomawo! :D Semoga kali ini kebodohan mereka juga menghibur! ^^/ Dan orang ketiganya tidak terlalu mengambil bagian penting kok! :3 Iya, aku nggak bakal buat angst kok. ;) Ini sudah update, semoga masih bersedia mereview. ^^**

_**VainVampire: Mianhae kalo aku nggak bisa ngabulin saran kamu, jeongmal mianhaeyo. ;w; Habis aku bingung gimana mau lanjutin ficnya kalau adegan NC-nya dipisah. ;A; Miaaan, tapi semoga VainVampire masih berniat baca ya. ;w;**_

_**minnieGalz: NC-nya di chapter selanjutnya! ^^ siapin tisu dan rajin buka rate M ya. ;)**_

_**Bunny Ming: Sip, chapter depan jadi rate M kok! ^^b **_

_**Setauku sih cincin yang dipakai Sungmin bukan cincin tunangan dan emang dia selalu pakai cincin itu. Soalnya belum pernah dengar keterangan kalo cincinnya Sungmin cincin tunangan sih. ^^ Kalaupun cincin tunangan, semoga saja tunangannya sama Kyu. ;)**_

_**Aku pernah liat foto pas mereka lagi pakai cincin itu! XD Tapi aku nggak ngesave. ;w; Kayaknya sih Kyu beneran punya, tapi malu tunjukkin ke publik kali ya? ;A; Aku juga tidak tahu tapi mari kita berasumsi kalau cincin mereka itu cincin pasangan seperti yunjae. ^^**_

_**princekyu: Mian ya. ;w; Semoga chapter ini humornya masih terasa buat kamu walaupun berkurang lagi. ;A; Ini dibahas, tapi hanya sekilas. ^^ Semoga kamu puas! :D**_

_**beibhy kyuminalways89: Nggak ngesave gambarnya chingu. ;A; Tapi aku lihatnya di salah satu postingan (doc) yang ada di grup kyumin di facebook. :D Oke, tapi maaf kalau aku jarang banget online facebook ya. ;w;**_

_**Cho Yui Chan: Gwaenchana, kamu mau kasih review aja aku udah makasih banget. ^^/ NC yang aslinya chapter depan, tunggu aja, ne? ;) Kalau hubungan mereka bener-bener real, aku berjanji bakal mantau kehidupan mereka terus. XD #plak**_

_**yukiLOVESUNGMIN: Halo juga, senang deh udah bisa bikin kamu ketawa! ^^ Semoga chap ini juga bikin kamu ketawa ya. :)**_

_**Kalo menurutku sih mungkin mereka masih berhubungan, cuma diam-diam. XD Terakhir kali aku dengan Hangeng udah punya pacar ya? ;w; Bener? ;A;**_

_**Kalau teman satu boy band sih kurasa tau, soalnya kan mereka bisa menyaksikan kedekatan kyumin secara life. :D Dan kalau soal management aku kurang tahu, apalagi orang tua mereka. mian. ;A; Tapi kayaknya hubungan hyung dan dongsaeng yang kelewat dekat udah biasa bagi orang Korea jadi mereka berpandangan kalau kyumin itu hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng. ;^; Tapi tenang saja, kyumin juga punya fans sendiri di korea kok yang percaya kalau mereka real. :D **_

_**Aku tahu, semoga saja begitu. ;w; POKOKNYA KYUMIN IS REAL! ^^/**_

_**Kalau menurutku sih, kan karena aku KMS, jadi kurang real. ^^;; Kalau diliat-liat sih, Kyu banyak banget nglakuin fan service dengan anggota suju yang lain kan? :D Tapi kalo sama sungmin, paling hanya sekali dua kali, lalu cuma pandang-pandangan gitu. ^^ Justru yang begitu kan tunjukkin kalau merekalah yang real. :D Ini hanya pendapatku sebagai KyuMin shipper sih. ^^**_

_**Gomawo, semoga chap ini kamu suka ya! ^^**_

_**Miyu1905: Kayaknya masih panjang. Hehe ^^ Ini udah lanjut, review yuk? :D**_

_**Eternal Spring: Asalkan kamu sudah berpengalaman baca fic NC, nggak masalah. :D #plak**_

_**Lil-Larry: Mian, waktu itu di chapter 2 lupa tulis M-PREG. ;w; Tapi fic ini ada M-PREG nya kok! ^^**_

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau ngereview chapter lalu. ^^**

**Review lagi yuk? :D**

**ThanKYU! Annyeong! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: We're Married!**_

_**Rate: M! :D**_

_**Genre: Humor and Romance**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (yang nggak suka, dipersilakan untuk menutup tab/window ini :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts **_

_**Warning: Boys' Love, OOC, typo(s), humor garing ;w; MPREG (sudah kupikirkan matang-matang dan kayaknya lebih enak kalo Sungmin punya anak :D) dan kata-kata vulgar ;w; etc.**_

_**Summary:** **"Kau tahu—kata orang-orang, seks dapat membuat jatuh cinta lho." "T-Tidak mungkin kan langsung jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali seks!" "Kalau begitu, kita lakukan berkali-kali saja!" "—MWO?" RnR?**_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to theirselves, but this fic belongs to © Maria A.O.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**Note: Mian lama update lagi ya. ;w; This is NC time! ^^ Soft NC kok, dan semoga readerdeul suka. :'D  
><strong>_

_**Happy reading! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>

_Dia dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama membuka tutup dari kotak tersebut. Dan apa yang mereka lihat?_

_Alat untuk mengetes kehamilan, lube, vibrator, dan aneka sex toys lainnya._

_Dan detik itu juga, Sungmin mengingat apa yang sempat ia lupakan._

_Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Pantas saja ummanya langsung menerima Sungmin sebagai menantu mereka, tanpa ada caci maki atau kekesalan yang tersalurkan kepadanya._

_Ternyata itu semua karena—_

—_Umma Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, adalah seorang fujoshi. Dan sangat akut._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

~ooOOoo~**  
><strong>

Sungmin masih membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Umma barunya ternyata adalah _fujoshi_ akut—terlalu akut malah, sampai-sampai memliki benda-benda _'keramat'_ tersebut!

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia diminta untuk bercinta dengan Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja!

Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih meng_galau_ dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi tiba-tiba tidak sadar dengan seringaian Kyuhyun yang mulai tampak.

_GREP_

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dari belakang, melingkarkan keduanya untuk mengikat sang _namja_ manis dalam pelukannya.

Jantung Sungmin lagi-lagi berdetak cepat. _Aigo_, namja di dekatnya ini memang senang sekali membuatnya _sport_ jantung!

Padahal Sungmin masih sangat ingat, kejadian yang dapat membuatnya _sport_ jantung seperti ini hanyalah jika ia mendapat ujian mendadak—terlebih lagi jika tidak bisa menjawab satu soal pun.

Dan yang lebih parah, guru yang mengawasi ujian itu adalah guru _killer—_yang dengan mata beserta urat-uratnya melotot ke arah Sungmin!

Mau dapat nilai berapa dia? Telur?

Tapi detakan jantungnya yang berderu keras seperti sekarang entah mengapa membawa perasaan yang berbeda. Antara perasaan senang atau gelisah, atau mungkin campuran keduanya.

Wajah Sungmin pun terasa semakin memanas ketika kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerilya di bawah lapisan kain yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin. Ia sentuhkan jemari-jemari halusnya pada dada bidang Sungmin dan sempat sengaja memberi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada _nipple_ Sungmin.

"Aaahnn—," mau tidak mau perlakuan tadi membuat Sungmin mengerang. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik yang memabukkan.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang tak kenal ampun segera menhujani tengkuk Sungmin dengan ciuman mautnya. Dijilat, dihisap dan digigit kecil—betapa ia begitu gemas dengan segala yang dimiliki Sungmin. Tangannya pun tidak berhenti untuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam kenikmatan.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur bebas dari bibir manis berwarna merah merekah itu. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan membuat tubuhnya memberikan reaksi keenakan.

Namun, ternyata akal sehat masih berdiam di dalam otak Sungmin.

"Aah—S-_STOP_! KITA ITU _NAMJA_, KYU!" Sungmin sudah benar-benar frustasi. Pertama, dia _namja_. Kedua, Kyuhyun juga _namja_. Dan yang ketiga, _NAMJA_ TIDAK BISA HAMIL!

"Ish—kalau kau masih bersikeras, akan kukuliti kau sekarang juga!" Ancam Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, dengan mem-_pout_kan bibirnya lucu, mata yang mulai berair dan pipi yang merah merona.

Oh Sungmin—yang ada kau hanya membuat Kyuhyun makin bernafsu.

"Terserah, yang pasti _umma_ sudah menyuruhku untuk bercinta denganmu. Kalau _umma_ sampai tahu kita belum melakukannya sekalipun dan terlebih lagi—kau yang menolak, entah apa yang akan _umma_ lakukan padamu," jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Ya, hanya dengan begitu saja, sudah membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Bagaimana tidak? Kalau _umma_nya sampai tahu Sungmin belum pernah disentuh Kyuhyun, mungkin saja _umma_nya akan mengikat lengan dan kaki Sungmin dengan paksa lalu memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk me-_rape_ dirinya selama—seharian penuh!

Lalu bagaimana kalau _umma_nya bertambah licik dengan merekam seluruh adegan nista tersebut dan dijual di _eBay_?

—'_ANDWAE! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku?_' Pikir Sungmin _horror_.

"T-Tapi, masa kita bercinta padahal tidak saling suka…" Kilah Sungmin. Sungguh—ucapan Sungmin yang seperti itu, apalagi dengan wajah yang memerah dan wajah yang menunduk membuat Kyuhyun tergoda.

Kyuhyun pun menyeringai lagi, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin dan membisikkan, "Kau tahu—kata orang-orang, seks dapat membuat jatuh cinta lho."

_BLUSH!_

Sungmin yang sudah memerah makin dibuat memerah dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang muncul di otaknya. Kyuhyun yang perlahan melepaskan bajunya, lalu Kyuhyun yang menciuminya di titik-titik sensitifnya, Kyuhyun yang—

_ANI!_

"T-Tidak mungkin kan langsung jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali seks!"

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan berkali-kali saja!"

"—_MWO_?" Sungmin sontak berdiri dari sofa dan membuat kakinya menyenggol kotak yang berisi barang-barang laknat sang _umma_. Namun—

_BRUGH!_

Mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekali lagi terbelalak dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Di lantai, di antara _vibrator, cock ring, lube_, dan _sex toys_ lainnya, terlihat sebuah DVD yang berjudul—

—'_Make Love For Boys_.'

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

Kini jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 pagi waktu Korea Selatan. Seharusnya, pasangan akan menghabiskan waktu luang di jam-jam seperti ini dengan berkencan.

Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

_"Aa—ahhn! Ah! Eenngh—"_

Erangan demi erangan saling beradu di dalam kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah memerah sempurna sekarang— tak lupa dengan bendanya yang sudah ter_'bangun'_ dari tidurnya. Sementara Sungmin sendiri sedang menutup wajahnya dan tak lupa mengatakan, "M-Mataku sudah tidak suci..."

Oh, rupanya mereka menyaksikan film _yadong_ yang diberikan sang _umma._

Dan yang ini bukan sekedar film _yadong_ biasa—melainkan film _yadong_ antara sesama _namja._

Ah, kini sang _namja_ yang sedari tadi memimpin permainan memasukkan _junior_nya dengan paksa ke dalam tubuh _namja_ yang lainnya!

_"OWH—Ahhn!"_

Seiring dengan teriakan sang tokoh di dalam film tersebut, Kyuhyun segera melepas tangan Sungmin yang menutupi matanya dari tadi dan memberikan ciuman panas yang menuntut.

Dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Hmmph—ahh," desahan pun muncul dari bibir Sungmin di sela-sela ciuman mereka—sekaligus untuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen lebih. Namun, Kyuhyun ternyata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"!" Sungmin terkejut ketika sang _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya memasukkan daging tak bertulang ke dalam mulutnya, menyapu satu-persatu deretan gigi putih Sungmin dan mengeksplor rongga mulut Sungmin yang hangat.

Karena merasa terdesak, Sungmin pun berusaha memberikan perlawanan. Lidah miliknya pun bergulat dengan lidah lincah Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan desahan-desahan kecil bersuara merdu yang menghiasi kegiatan mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun tidak ia biarkan diam lagi. Jemari-jemarinya melancarkan aksi menggelitik perut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menggeliat tak tenang.

Ciuman panas mereka masih berlanjut dengan ditekannya tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sangat disayangkan, kegiatan mereka terpaksa dihentikan karena keterbutuhan manusia akan oksigen.

"Hah… hah… K-Kyu…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu. Hanya dengan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun saja benar-benar sudah menguras tenaga.

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa segar kembali pun mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan jatuh di atas lantai yang untungnya dilapisi kain beludru yang lembut di kulit. Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan kendalinya. Diciuminya leher Sungmin dengan bernafsu. Ia cium, ia hisap dan ia gigit, sama seperti kegiatannya tadi—menimbulkan sejumlah _kissmark_ yang amat kentara di permukaan kulit putih Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin meracau tidak jelas. Entah itu adalah ungkapan kenikmatan atau penolakan—Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah tubuh Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun pun bersikap mulai berani. Perlahan ia membuka kancing celana Sungmin yang tidak disadari oleh pemiliknya. Bibir Kyuhyun yang masih beraksi di perpotongan leher Sungmin membuatnya jatuh dalam kenikmatan dan tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang celana jeans miliknya telah ditanggalkan oleh si _namja_ mesum tersebut.

Yang tersisa sekarang adalah _boxer_ Sungmin yang menggembung akibat _'benda'_ milik Sungmin sudah terbangun sepenuhnya –_sama seperti Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun mulai menjilati cuping telinga kanan Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia sentuhkan ke junior Sungmin tanpa membuka _boxer_nya.

"AH! Eeeenghh—Oh—ja-ahhn-nganh!" Sungmin masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun walaupun terpotong oleh desahannya sendiri. Sentuhan Kyuhyun sungguh memabukkan baginya.

Tangan Kyuhyun masih jahil dan tetap meraba-raba junior Sungmin yang masih tertutup kain tersebut. Dielusnya pelan, membuat cairan precum muncul dan membasahi _boxer_nya sendiri. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sungmin pelan.

Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan. Namun lihat betapa terangsangnya _namja_ manis miliknya hanya karena disentuh seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun terkikik tidak jelas dan sekarang ia pun mengarahkan kepalanya di selangkangan Sungmin. Dia menarik pelan _boxer_ Sungmin sementara Sungmin sendiri hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat.

Tampaklah junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna dan teraliri cairannya sendiri. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun pun memasukkan junior Sungmin ke dalam rongga mulutnya, membuat tubuh Sungmin mengejang hebat.

"Oooohhh—! Ah— K-Kyu! S-_Stop_-ahhhn!" Ucap Sungmin terbata-bata. Kedua jari-jari lentik Sungmin ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kain beludru pelan, menahan segala kenikmatan yang ia terima.

Kyuhyun yang mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran junior Sungmin di dalam mulutnya mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia menghisap dengan pelan _'milik'_ Sungmin –berusaha untuk membuat benda itu berkedut.

Oh, untunglah tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk—

"K-KYUUH!"

_SPLURT_

Seluruh sari Sungmin telah tertumpah dalam mulut Kyuhyun, sebagian yang tidak dapat tertampung pun jatuh mengotori lapisan kain yang membatasi mereka dengan ubin yang dingin.

Sungmin akhirnya membuka matanya, namun bukan kenikmatan yang terpancarkan di wajah manisnya, melainkan raut wajah yang kusut dan terlihat cemas.

Kyuhyun menelan seluruh cairan Sungmin yang amat terasa manis di lidahnya, setelah itu ia pun beralih ke Sungmin.

"Waeyo?" Sungmin sudah terlihat agak lega. Jari-jarinya ia sentuhkan ke kulit wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusapkannya pada salah satu bagian yang terkena cairan Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum polos bagaikan anak kecil tanpa dosa dan berkata, "Kukira aku akan mengompol, ternyata… Hehe."

_JDENG!_

—'_Ternyata istriku ini polos sekali, Tuhan!_' batin Kyuhyun kasihan.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau _'berhenti'_ terlalu lama. Ia segera mencium bibir Sungmin kembali dan memasukkan lidahnya kembali dalam rongga mulut Sungmin yang hangat.

Sungmin yang masih terkejut segera mendorong Kyuhyun.

_BRUGH!_

Kyuhyun terkejut dan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Tadi saja Sungmin hanya pasrah dan terlihat sangat menikmatinya, lalu ada apa sekarang?

"Ikh—menjijikkan! Masa setelah meneguk habis 'cairan' aneh itu, lalu kau langsung menciumku!" Gerutu Sungmin sebal.

_CTIK!_

Urat kekesalan mulai timbul di dahi Kyuhyun. Justru jika sudah melakukan seks, tidak ada kata jijik lagi dalam urusan 'cairan' bukan?

Terdorong kekesalan, Kyuhyun segera meremas junior Sungmin dan membuatnya menegak kembali.

"E-Ekkh!"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan reaksi Sungmin sekarang. Ia memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil pada junior Sungmin. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba dada Sungmin sambil sesekali memilin _nipple_ seksi_ namja_ manis itu setelah menanggalkan pakaian _namja_ itu ke sembarang arah. Bibirnya pun tidak tinggal diam. Daun telinga Sungmin pun kali ini menjadi sasaran lagi.

Dijilatnya telinga Sungmin sesekali lalu mengigitnya kecil.

Sungmin sekarang tengah mengejang hebat. Tubuhnya meliak-meliuk bagaikan cacing yang kepanasan. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga titik sensitifnya tengah dimanjakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan bukan?

Sungmin pun hanya bisa pasrah dan meraung-raung tak jelas. "Uuukh—ah! Ahhh—Ouuhnn!"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan tiba-tiba menghentikan semua servisnya.

Sungmin mengejapkan matanya berulang kali. Kenapa dihentikan sih? Padahal sedikit lagi ia akan _cum_!

Tatapan tajam yang menggemaskan itu pun Sungmin tujukan pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut karamel hanya bisa mengulas senyum—seringai lebih tepatnya.

"Jika kau ingin aku menyelesaikannya, puaskan aku dahulu."

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

"Ini," jari telunjuk Kyuhyun tertunjuk ke arah celana _jeans_nya yang masih setia menempel dengan kaki Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan ini dulu."

Sungmin menurut dan melepas kancing celana_ jeans_ Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar matanya menatap lekat pada tonjolan yang muncul dari selangkaannya. Sungmin berkedip-kedip lucu melihatnya.

Kini celana Kyuhyun sudah terlepas seluruhnya. Menyisakan _boxer_ yang menutup area pribadinya.

Lagi-lagi mata Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap lucu melihat _boxer_ Kyuhyun yang menggembung besar. Jangan-jangan…

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu tadi, Sungmin."

_BLUSH_

Kyuhyun memintanya untuk memasukkan _'benda'_ itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya seperti tadi?

Ukh… Sungmin ingin sekali menolak, namun dirinya juga perlu akan sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun kan…

_Sret_

Sungmin menarik pelan _boxer_ Kyuhyun yang perlahan-lahan menampilkan junior suaminya yang mengacung tinggi.

_Namja_ manis itu pun terkejut dengan ukuran junior Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Apakah ia sanggup?

"Ayo, Min."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan walaupun kini hatinya telah berdegup sangat keras. Perlahan ia arahkan mulutnya ke benda yang telah menegang tersebut. Sungmin julurkan lidahnya dahulu dan menyentuh lubang kecil pada ujung dari junior Kyuhyun.

"Engh—masukkan, Min." Kali ini Sungmin tidak menuruti Kyuhyun. Ia menjilat junior Kyuhyun dengan gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah. Bagaikan candu, Sungmin kini menikmati kegiatannya yang menjilati junior Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa mendesah hebat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sungmin bisa memberikan kepuasan seperti ini dengan hanya menjilat.

Cairan _precum_ pun mengucur pelan dari ujung junior Kyuhyun. Sungmin tercengang. Ia ingin sekali mencoba mencicipinya, namun rasa jijiknya menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena tidak merasakan adanya gerakan baik dari lidah ataupun dari bibir Sungmin.

Setelah agak lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sungmin pun membuka kedua mulutnya lebar. Perlahan ia masukkan seperempat bagian dari junior Kyuhyun. Perlahan bergerak masuk dan semakin masuk.

_Hap_

Junior Kyuhyun yang berukuran 'ekstra' tersebut telah tertanam di dalam mulut Sungmin yang hangat. "Hisaplah," perintah Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin pun mencoba membuat gerakan menghisap, membuat junior Kyuhyun berkedut-kedut.

"Aahhnn—terus—ah, Min!"

Sekilas, muncul rasa bangga dari dalam dirinya karena berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan seperti dirinya barusan. Sungmin semakin gencar untuk menghisap junior Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk membuat cairan kenikmatan milik Kyuhyun mengaliri rongga mulut dan tenggorokannya.

"SUNGMIN—!" Teriak Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan cairannya yang tersembur keluar dari juniornya. Membuat Sungmin agak tersedak.

"Ukh—Uhuk!"

Beberapa cairan Kyuhyun menetes tak karuan di atas kain beludru tersebut. Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin dengan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia pun meneguk cairan milik Kyuhyun—

_GLUK_

Sungmin berkedip-kedip keheranan. Sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, lalu memasukkannya lagi. Penyuka pink satu ini kebingungan.

"—Kenapa cairan milikmu bisa terasa manis?" Ucapnya menyuarakan pikirannya spontan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan menciumi kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita ke inti saja ya?"

"Inti?"

"Kau tahu—yang biasanya dilakukan suami dan istri tepat setelah mereka menikah."

Sungmin mendelikkan matanya terkejut. Mereka akan melakukan hal itu?

"T-Tunggu! K-Kan tidak ada _yeoja_ di sini—di mana kau mau memasukkan _'milik'_mu itu?" Sungmin bertanya sekali lagi. Sungmin kan tidak memiliki apa yang biasa _yeoja_ miliki, jadi bagaimana caranya melakukan seks?

"Tentu saja dari lubangmu," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eh? Lubang apa— _MWO_? MAKSUDMU LUBANG YANG ITU? _ANI_! TIDAK AKAN MUAT!"

Sungmin berusaha mengurungkan niat gila Kyuhyun. Kalau junior Kyuhyun yang besar itu memasukinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sungmin selanjutnya. Mungkin, tidak bisa berjalan?

Sungmin langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu. Dia kan tidak mau jadi cacat!

"Kita kan belum mencobanya."

"_Ani_! Rasanya pasti sakit sekali!"

_Cup_

Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan pada dahi Sungmin, berusaha menenangkannya. "Percayalah, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan kok."

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin bagaikan seorang _gentleman_ yang sopan. "Mau ya?"

Hanya dengan perlakuan yang manis dan tatapan mata yang lembut, sanggup membuat Sungmin terbuai dan mengangguk.

"Iya."

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

Kini mereka berdua telah beralih ke kasur besar nan empuk milik mereka. Dengan posisi Sungmin yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menindihnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama polos, tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Diangkatnya kedua paha empuk milik Sungmin dan diletakkan menumpu di atas kedua bahunya.

Posisi tersebut mengekspos dengan jelas lubang Sungmin yang berwarna merah muda yang menggoda iman seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak ingin terburu-buru. Ia sudah berjanji akan melakukannya dengan pelan pada Sungmin.

_Namja_ pemilik suara merdu tersebut kembali menciumi bibir _plump_ Sungmin. Bibir yang merah dan kenyal itu ia hisap, meminta akses masuk bagi lidahnya untuk kembali menari dan berbagi saliva bersama lidah Sungmin.

"Eeeengh—ahhnnn," desah Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun menggerakkan dan mendominasi pertarungan sengit antara lidah mereka. Sungmin semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, sementara kedua kakinya ia turunkan dahulu –masih ingin menikmati ciuman panas mereka.

Namun lagi-lagi ciuman mereka harus berhenti karena keterbatasan oksigen. Baru saja Sungmin merasa bebas dan dapat menghirup udara lagi, Sungmin dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis lainnya karena perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan kedua _nipple_nya.

Kini bibir tebal Kyuhyun tengah mengulum _nipple_ kanan Sungmin yang sudah menegang. Sementara _nipple_ kirinya harus menunggu giliran dengan dipilin oleh tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

Puas dengan _nipple_ seksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun melancarkan aksinya dengan menjilati setiap inchi kulit mulus Sungmin yang sudah dibasahi oleh peluh akibat kegiatan panas mereka.

Lidahnya ia gerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah, melewati perut dan pusar Sungmin lalu bergerak ke atas hingga menyentuh _nipple_ Sungmin.

"Ohh—!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang membuat tanda-tanda kepemilikan di sekujur tubuh Sungmin dengan lihainya memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang sempit Sungmin –setelah ia basahi dengan salivanya sendiri tentunya.

Dalam tahap ini, Sungmin masih belum merasakan apapun. Hanya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, membuat lenguhannya semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Kali ini Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya dengan memasukkan jarinya yang kedua.

"AH!" Satu teriakan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa tindakannya tadi telah membuat _namja_ manisnya tersiksa.

"Sssh—tahan ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dan kembali menciumi bibir _namja_ itu dengan lembut sebagai pengalih rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Tubuh Sungmin yang sempat menegang akibat sakit yang ia rasakan kini sudah agak rileks –tanda bahwa Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran kedua jarinya di _hole_ sempit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun memberanikan dirinya sekali lagi dengan memasukkan jari ketiga.

"AAAKH!"

Teriakan Sungmin semakin terdengar keras, bahkan punggung Sungmin sampai melengkung karena sakit yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega pun menciumi Sungmin lagi. Perlu waktu yang agak lama hingga Sungmin dapat membiasakan dirinya dengan kehadiran ketiga jari panjang milik Kyuhyun.

"A-Aku siap, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan _zig-zag_, membuat agar lubang sempit itu dapat menerima sesuatu yang lebih besar nantinya.

Sungmin hanya meringis tertahan ketika jari-jari Kyuhyun masih bergerak untuk menemukan sesuatu, namun—

"AH...!" Kali ini bukanlah erangan kesakitan yang Kyuhyun dengar, melainkan erangan kenikmatan.

_'Ketemu.'_ Seringai khas Kyuhyun muncul.

Dia segera menarik kembali ketiga jarinya dan mengarahkan bendanya yang kini mengeras lagi tepat di depan lubang Sungmin.

"Tahan ya."

Namja itu mendorong juniornya pelan memasuki lubang sempit Sungmin. Terdengar rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sungguh, rasanya amat menyakitkan.

Begitu sakitnya sehingga tanpa sadar Sungmin mengeluarkan derai air mata. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya pun menjilat air mata yang menetes itu pelan dan menciumi mata Sungmin setelah ia menghentikan dorongan agar juniornya dapat tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam _hole_ Sungmin.

Kedua mata Sungmin sudah tidak meneteskan air mata lagi, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tenang.

"Bolehkah aku melanjutkannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Bagaimanapun _'milik'_nya juga sudah menegang dan mereka harus menyelesaikan ini bukan?

Kyuhyun semakin mendorong juniornya untuk masuk dan dengan sekali hentakan, seluruh kejantanannya telah tertanam seluruhnya di dalam _hole_ Sungmin dan sekaligus menyentuh titik kenikmatan _namja_ yang tengah mengerang itu.

"Aaaah…"

Junior Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kedutan-kedutan dari dinding _hole_ Sungmin yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menggerakkan pinggulnya setelah dirasa Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan juniornya di dalam _hole_ sempitnya.

Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu lambat dan tidak terlalu cepat, sementara tangannya yang usil kembali memainkan junior Sungmin.

"Akh—Kyu! Lebih cepat!"

Seolah-olah mendapatkan perintah, Kyuhyun segera melakukan gerakan _in_ dan _out_ dengan tempo yang cepat. Ia terus menggenjot _hole_ Sungmin dengan juniornya yang besar. Kejantanan Sungmin yang menegang pun ia kocok dengan keras, membuat Sungmin bergetar hebat.

"Ooohh—f-_faster_!" Sungmin rupanya sudah ketagihan dengan junior Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menusuk titik kenikmatannya.

Namun hanya kekecewaan yang tampak di wajah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang Sungmin.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin melancarkan aksi protes, namun dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun mendorong juniornya masuk dan menusuk _sweet spot_nya keras.

"AAHHHNN! OUH! AH!"

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot lubang Sungmin dengan juniornya, membiarkan _namja_ yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya mendesah kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasa nikmat walaupun lubang Sungmin memang terasa sangat sempit baginya, namun itulah yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Ahhn—A-Aku…Ah—" Sungmin kembali menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, memberikan pertanda bahwa ia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal tersebut malah terus memberikan tusukan demi tusukan sembari mengocok junior Sungmin dengan kasar, sesuai dengan tempo tusukan junior Kyuhyun yang cepat.

"K-Kyuuuh—!"

"B-Bersama, Min—ahh!"

_SPLURT_

Mereka pun mencapai klimaks bersama. Cairan Kyuhyun yang mengalir di dalam lubang Sungmin begitu banyak sehingga sebagian mengalir keluar seiring dengan ditariknya junior Kyuhyun dari lubang itu.

Sementara cairan Sungmin sendiri mengotori tangan serta perut rata Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua masih berusaha untuk mestabilkan hembusan nafas mereka. Rasa lelah yang amat terasa membuat mereka tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

_Namja_ yang sedari tadi menindih namja lainnya pun menidurkan dirinya, tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Hah—pengalaman yang luar biasa, _ne_?" Ucap Kyuhyun membuka percakapan sambil terkikik kecil.

Sungmin yang merasakan wajahnya memerah lagi hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, jadi tentu saja baginya pengalaman seperti ini luar biasa dan berkesan, bukan?

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku kan?" Tanyanya dengan kepercayaan diri yang super. Sungguh, demi dirinya yang terkadang suka berkutat dengan kaca dan memuji-muji dirinya dengan serangkaian pujian, Kyuhyun sangatlah narsis!

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu, "_YA_! Siapa yang jatuh cinta!"

Ia pun membuang mukanya ke arah lain untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Namun dengan satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun mampu membuat _namja_ manis kita terbelalak hebat.

.

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi yuk!"

_JDENG!_

_Aigoo_… Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya esok pagi…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Annyeong! ^^ Lagi-lagi reviewnya banyak banget! oAo! Jeongmal gomawoyo, readerdeul! ;D Aku amat sangat sayaaaang kalian~ ^^/ *peluk peluk***

****Mian ya lama update, soalnya kan aku nggak punya pengalaman nulis NC, jadi harus ngeliat NC beneran dulu. ;A; #plak. Maksudku baca manga yaoi kok! XD Tapi ini nggak terlalu lama kan? ;w;****

**Lalu gimana dengan NC-nya? ;w; Ini pertama kali aku tulis NC lho. ;A; Mianhae kalau jelek dan fail. Maklum, baru pertama kali. ;^;**

**Dan cuma satu ronde lagi! ;A; #tambah pundung. Tapi semoga readerdeul terpuaskan yaaa. ;w;  
><strong>

**Dan lagi-lagi humornya berkurang. ;w; Kalau readerdeul ngerasa aku adalah author yang suka garing humornya atau suka ngurangin humor, readerdeul bener kok. ;w;b**

**Masalahnya karena ini chap NC, aku jadi bingung gimana caranya kasih humor. ;A; Rasanya ntar nggak 'ngeh'(?) gitu. ;w; Tapi ada humornya dikit kan ya? ;A; Mian banget ya, sekali lagi mian. ;w; Tapi chap depan janji kasih humor kok! :'D**

**Jadi gimana chap ini, memuaskan atau mengecewakan? ;w;  
><strong>

**Oh iya, dari kemarin-kemarin sudah aku berlakukan pengurangan humor demi kelanjutan cerita lho, readerdeul. ;w; Mianhae ya, aku juga tahu kalau cerita ini jadinya garing banget. ;A; Tapi kalau humornya dibanyakin terus, ntar KyuMin moments-nya tersisihkan dan alurnya nggak bisa jalan. ;w; Supaya cerita ini bisa move on(?), jadinya menurutku perlu untuk ngurangin humor. Tapi aku janji nggak bakal hilangin humor! :3 Kan namanya fic Romance/Humor. :D Semoga dengan ini readerdeul bisa mengerti perihal hal ini dan semoga masih nggak bosan ya sama ceritanya! ^^/ **

**Oh iya, kemarin emang aku secara nggak sengaja promosiin yaoi manga. :3 Itu tuh, manga jepang yang isinya yaoi, namja lagi yadong-an! XD BERUPA GAMBAR~ Kalo mau coba baca, ada banyak kok di situs baca manga online kayak www . mangafox . com atau www . mangareader . net! :3 Hapus spasi ya! ^^b  
><strong>

**Tapi kayaknya readerdeul udah tau deh! Hehe. ^^ Oh iya, mian bagi yang nggak tau soal yaoi manga dan malah ngetype "yaoi manga" beneran di gugel sesuai saran sesat Heechul, mian banget yaaaa. ;A; Aku nggak maksud lho. ;w;  
><strong>

**Terakhir, aku ngerti kalau fic ini tambah lama tambah jelek dan bikin bosen, tapi masihkah readerdeul berminat memberikan review? ;w; Komentar, kritik dan saran amat sangat diterima untuk kelanjutan dan perbaikan fic ini. ;^;b **

**Keluhan mengenai NC yang gagal ini juga diterima kok! ;A;/ Aku tahu aku masih perlu banyak belajar (apalagi soal NC), jadi apapun tanggapan readerdeul akan sangat bermanfaat bagiku! ^^**

**Jadi, review ya? :'D Kalau reviewnya banyak lagi aku bener-bener bakal sembah sujud. ;w;b Habis NC-nya hancur gini sih... ;A; **

**Special Thanks to:**The | Minyu | Kyu Junior | Leekyumincho | Hyugi Lee | nanako'kyumin | N. Yufa | keytaELF | kyuminlinz92 | Cho Miku | HoneyWatermelon | Leeyasmin | Minnie Trancy | diitactorlove | Chikyumin | Saeko Hichoru | EviLisa2101 | Hwan Mi Sun gaklogin | Hibiki Kurenai | Rosa Damascena | Mimiyeon | Yuuki Mesa | Yuuki Mesa | amalia bilhikmah | Meong | rainy hearT | freakG | MegaKyu | gyumin88 | Katerina SparKyu | Unykyuminmin | Bunny Ming | Evilevigne | nene | Minkyu aka Kyumin is Moi | vitaminielf | Clouds54 | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Cha GyuMin | Th4KYumidwifE | dian minimin | Rima KyuMin Elf | Nakazawa Ayumu ga bisa login | beibhy kyuminalways89 | jielf02 | EmyKMS | Eternal Spring | KyuHyun'JiYoon | Olivens1315 | princekyu | Aurelia | elfhere | minnieGalz | Komozaku Mikirau Shin | yukiLOVESUNGMIN | Park Ha Rin males login | wookppawife | kyurin minnie | Kim young min | Princess kyumin | melly | Kyuminnie Lov3Baby | Miyu1905 | Baby-ya | ck mendokusei |

**Gomawo untuk readerdeul yang bersedia ngereview chap kemarin. :'D *peluk erat* Semoga masih mau review chap ini ya. ;A; Aku buatnya butuh perjuangan lho, walaupun gagal sih.. ;w;**

**Mian kali ini nggak bisa bales review sama sekali, pertanyaan juga nggak bisa bales, mian. ;w; Soalnya aku ada pr banyak banget! ;A;**

**Tapi kalau readerdeul ada yang pengen nanya, silakan aja tanya lagi! ^^ Chapter depan kalo bisa pasti kubales kok pertanyaannya! :D Kalau bisa juga sekalian balas review. ^^b**

**Sekali lagi, gomawo sudah mereview chapter yang lalu. ^^b**

**Review lagi yuk? :'D**

**ThanKYU! Annyeong~ :D**

**P.S: Yang tanya soal fb-ku, namanya Yovita Oktaviana. ^^ Tapi sampai sekarang belum kubuka sama sekali, jadi kalau ada yang minta di-add, mian ya nunggu lama, soalnya modemku suka lemot kalau buka fb. ;w;  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: We're Married!**_

_**Rate: M! :D**_

_**Genre: Humor and Romance**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (yang nggak suka, dipersilakan untuk menutup tab/window ini :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts **_

_**Warning: Boys' Love, OOC, typo(s), humor garing ;w; MPREG (sudah kupikirkan matang-matang dan kayaknya lebih enak kalo Sungmin punya anak :D) dan kata-kata vulgar ;w; etc.**_

_**Summary: "Aku ingin seks. Tapi kali ini posisiku sebagai seme," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang bersemangat.**** Tamatlah riwayatmu, Cho Kyuhyun.**** RnR?**_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to theirselves, but this fic belongs to © Maria A.O.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**Note: Mian lama update lagi. ;w; Semoga kalian masih menikmati fic ini! :'D  
><strong>_

_**Happy reading! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>

"_Kalau begitu, sekali lagi yuk!"_

_JDENG!_

_Aigoo… Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya esok pagi…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

~ooOOoo~

Sungmin menatap nanar ubin lantai yang teraliri air cukup deras.

_ZRAASHH…_

Tangannya terkepal erat dan ditempelkannya ke tembok. Kini tubuh Sungmin benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Pikirannya kalut, mimik wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak –_apakah ia sedang senang atau tidak._ Terkadang terlihat kerutan di dahinya, tidak—ia tidak mengalami penuaan dini kok. Terkadang juga ia tersenyum sendiri dan sedih dengan sendirinya.

—Gila.

Tangan kirinya bergetar, memegang sebuah benda putih yang panjang dan kecil.

Kepalanya masih tertunduk dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Sementara air yang mengalir keluar dari _shower_ masih terus membasahi dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Betapa mengejutkan…

Tidak—dia adalah _namja_. _Namja_ yang ganteng, sehat, dan normal. Ya, NORMAL, jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia…

"Dua garis merah," Sungmin akhirnya berucap pelan. Dia memang tidak mengerti dengan tanda yang muncul dari benda kecil yang panjang tersebut –_apalagi kalau bukan pendeteksi kehamilan?_

Semula ia memang tidak berniat untuk meragukan jenis kelaminnya sendiri dengan menggunakan pendeteksi kehamilan. Toh dia masih memiliki _'junior'_ yang sehat(?) dan baru saja kemarin dia mengalami orgasme akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun kan? Dia tidak punya vagina seperti _yeoja_ dan tidak bisa hamil kan? _HAHA_. Sungguh, Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam hatinya ketika memikirkan hal itu.

—Dan bodohnya ia masih menoleh ke bagian bawahnya, untuk memastikan bahwa junior miliknya tidak tiba-tiba berganti menjadi alat kelamin _yeoja_. Tak lupa sambil meraba-raba _'miliknya.'_

Sungmin…

Namun Kyuhyun masih bersikeras agar Sungmin mau mencobanya, "Cobalah! Kalaupun kau benar-benar _namja_, tapi wajahmu benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan! Siapa tahu jika ternyata kau memiliki 'kelainan' dan dapat hamil? Kau tidak lihat _fanfic-fanfic_ ini? Fantastik sekali lho, _hyung_! Bahkan di _fanfic_ ini, aku bisa 'melakukannya' denganmu hingga lebih dari 10 ronde!"

Sungmin ingin pingsan mendengarnya. 10 ronde? Hoho, tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik Sungmin bertelanjang bulat dan pergi mengelilingi hotel. Kalaupun ia diminta untuk bertingkah bagaikan monyet dan meneriakkan namanya di sepanjang jalan pun tidak apa! Apapun asalkan bukan seks 10 ronde. Bisa-bisa _'hole'_nya rusak dan sobek! _OMO_! Pasti sakit! Pikirnya terlalu berlebihan.

Sungmin meringis kecil ketika membayangkan hal tersebut. Terutama jika membayangkan dirinya berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan sebuah tongkat dan berucap, "Maklum, kakek sudah tua." _ANDWAE_! Sungmin tidak mau!

Dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan lucu, Sungmin menyambar alat pendeteksi kehamilan yang Kyuhyun pegang sedari tadi. Sungmin mencibir, "Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, huh? Menyamar jadi _yeoja_ lalu membeli benda ini di apotek, _chagi_?" Godanya dengan seringai mengejek.

Kalau memang benar, Sungmin ingin sekali melihat Kyuhyun dalam dandanan _yeoja_ dan menghinanya. Jahat sih, tapi apa pedulinya!

Namun Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan mengarahkan jarinya ke arah sebuah laci meja kecil di sebelah kiri ranjang yang berukuran _King Size_nya. "Hotel ini memang dikhususkan untuk pasangan. Jadi tentu saja mereka menyediakannya. Tidak hanya satu kok, kalau kau mau, akan kupesankan 1000 pendeteksi kehamilan, _chagiya_," balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Kau baik sekali, _chagi_! Ingin rasanya aku menginjak-injak wajahmu itu sebagai bentuk rasa cintaku! _Saranghae_!" Balas Sungmin sarkatis.

"Silakan saja, tapi ingat, 10 ronde menantimu dan _hole_ sempitmu itu." Wajah Sungmin pun berubah merah bagaikan tomat dan segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah istrinya. Ya, memang ia tidak menyukai Sungmin, ah, dia juga tidak yakin.

Entah mengapa sejak kejadian kemarin –_yang akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan 6 ronde_—, ia terus membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang menggoda di bawah kekangan kedua tangan kekarnya. Terutama lenguhannya yang seakan menggelitik desiran nafsu dalam diri Kyuhyun. Apa teorinya mengenai munculnya perasaan cinta setelah seks benar-benar terjadi?

—_Padahal dia hanya mengarang indah lho._

Kembali ke Sungmin. Sang _namja_ manis pecinta kelinci ini tertegun melihat panduan cara pemakaian yang ditulis dengan _font _yang sangat kecil di kertas pembungkus alat pendeteksi kehamilan tersebut.

"Ambil urine?" Sungmin kebingungan? Urine yang dimaksud itu air seni kan? Uugh… menjijikkan bukan?

Sungmin –_yang memang tidak mengerti mengenai panduan sesat tersebut_— segera membuka pintu kamar mandi lagi dan mengarahkan alat pendeteksi kehamilan itu pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap suami barunya dengan mata yang menggelegar dan menuntut. "Aku minta…"

"Air senimu!" Ucapnya lantang. Pikirnya ia bisa saja menggunakan air seni suaminya daripada menggunakan miliknya.

Sedangkan apa yang tertangkap di pikiran Kyuhyun adalah, "Cairan _cum_-mu!"

_JDENG!_

Padahal kedua hal tersebut sangat jauh… entah secara alphabet ataupun secara pengertian harafiahnya…

Memang Cho Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang sangat _pervert._

"B-Bukannya kau sudah menegukknya sampai habis kemarin?" Jawab Kyuhyun polos. Ingat! Yang Kyuhyun maksudkan itu _'cairannya'_! Bukan air seni!

Otomatis Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun _horror_. Wajahnya berubah pucat. K-Kapan ia bisa serendah itu sehingga meneguk habis AIR SENI KYUHYUN?

Sungmin pun melejit pesat ke dalam kamar mandi lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berkumur-kumur dengan penuh nafsu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sungguh menangkap hal yang benar-benar berbeda…

"Lebih baik kugunakan milikku saja…" Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan dengan perlahan ia tanggalkan pakaiannya satu-persatu. Sekalian membersihkan diri, pikirnya.

Sungmin berpikir keras. Di mana ia akan menampung air seninya? Ah! Sungmin melihat ada ember kosong, gunakan itu saja! Kau jenius Sungmin! Puji Sungmin dari dalam hatinya. Sepertinya hanya sebentar bersama Kyuhyun, sudah membuat Sungmin terserang virus kenarsisan akut milik Kyuhyun…

Dan Sungmin pun memulai aksinya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Padahal sebelumnya, sangatlah normal baginya untuk mengeluarkan air seninya dengan mata yang terbuka –_seperti biasa_.

Namun sekarang berbeda. Apakah mungkin karena dia akan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_ dengan alat pendeteksi kehamilannya? Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Dia amat sangat yakin bahwa hasilnya akan negatif! Karena dia seorang _namja_!

Oh, air seninya sudah terkumpul. Sungmin menatap nanar air seninya sendiri di dalam ember. Dia masih teringat, ketika di panti asuhan. Dia mengenal seseorang yang bernama Yesung. Dia tidak nakal, namun kebiasaannya untuk bermain air sangatlah parah sehingga ibu pengasuh selalu memarahinya.

Sungmin membayangkan bagaimana jika air yang Yesung mainkan –dengan menyipratkannya ke seluruh arah dan dirinya— adalah air seninya sendiri.

Apakah Yesung masih bisa berwajah _pabbo_ dan dengan riangnya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar? Bagaimana jika ada setetes air seni yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya? Apakah ia akan tersedak –_bahkan sampai meninggal_?

. . .

Sungmin jadi merinding sendiri.

Ia pun mempersiapkan alat pendeteksi kehamilan miliknya. Sungmin celupkan seper empat dari benda panjang tersebut ke dalam air seninya lalu mengangkatnya lagi.

Uh… bau pesing.

Dengan lucunya, Sungmin menyemprotkan parfum miliknya ke air seninya yang berada di dalam ember, berpikir bahwa dengan begitu tidak akan ada bau pesing yang tercium.

Sungmin masih memejamkan mata. Belum siap melihat hasilnya. Kalau ia tidak hamil, Sungmin berjanji akan menari-nari kegirangan lalu tidak lupa mencium Kyuhyun serta membantingnya. Kalau ia hamil—

—ia berjanji akan menonjok Kyuhyun tepat di muka dan menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Ah, sudah saatnya ia melihat hasilnya bukan?

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Dari alat pendeteksi kehamilan yang ia pegang, terlihat kedua garis merah yang muncul. Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan arti dari simbol tersebut –maklum, ia bukan _yeoja _dan dirinya tidak pernah membeli benda ini bukan?

Sungmin segera melihat bungkus dari benda tersebut yang ia letakkan di westafel. Sungmin membaca deretan huruf-huruf yang kecil tersebut.

"Dua garis merah…" Ucapnya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh! Ada artinya!

"Jika yang muncul adalah dua garis merah, anda positif hamil."

Semula Sungmin hanya memiringkan wajahnya pelan –tanda tidak mengerti. Dua garis merah? Hamil? Jadi tandanya dia hamil? Haha, yang benar saja.

Jadi di dalam perutnya saat ini ada bayi? Bayi yang akan ia keluarkan 9 bulan ke depan lalu akan dia panggil _"anakku"_ dengan sangat terharunya sampai menitikkan air mata? Dan ia akan dipanggil _"umma"?_

—_MWOYA_?

_BRAK!_

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang yang terkejut seolah-olah bertuliskan '_Tampar aku sekarang._' Kyuhyun yang menangkap apa yang terbaca dari wajah Sungmin tentu terkejut pula. Jarang-jarang Sungmin minta dihajar, biasanya dia yang dihajar.

Tapi kapan lagi dia bisa menampar _namja_ imut tersebut?

_Plak!_ Refleks, Kyuhyun menampar Sungmin dengan penuh rasa cinta. Dan dengan tampang tidak bersalah, Kyuhyun mengelus pipi _namja_ manis itu lembut dan mengarahkan wajah _namja_ itu agar melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut, berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan saat ini. Kalau ia bilang dia tengah mengandung, entah apa yang akan menimpa Kyuhyun.

Entah meninggal karena terlalu senang.

Atau meninggal karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sungmin hanya akan ber-_sweatdrop_-ria jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia harus memberitahukan suaminya ini! Tidak mungkin kan ia akan membersarkan bayinya secara diam-diam? Hey, perutnya akan membersar bagaikan diisi 3 balon sekaligus! Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya!

"Kyu…" Sungmin mulai bersuara dengan bibir yang bergetar. Kyuhyun makin penasaran dibuatnya –sekaligus _horny_. Karena wajah yang ditunjukkan Sungmin amat sangat menggoda baginya.

"A-A—Aku…" Sungmin masih saja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

_Glek_

Keringat mulai turun dari pelipis Kyuhyun. Sungguh, dia sangat tidak sabar untuk mendengar apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku ingin seks. Tapi kali ini posisiku sebagai seme," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang bersemangat.

_JLEB. _

Kyuhyun tertohok. Apakah dirinya tidak cocok menjadi seme? Apakah wajahnya tidak mendukung untuk menjadi seme?

Dia ganteng, memiliki abs –_walaupun tidak sempurna sih_—, bersuara merdu, bertubuh tinggi dan lagi, juniornya berukuran besar.

Dia juga telah memperlakukan Sungmin dengan selembut mungkin, apalagi kemarin adalah seks pertama mereka.

Kurang apa coba? KURANG APA?

Kyuhyun sudah emosi karena pernyataan Sungmin tadi sehingga mau tidak mau membuat raut wajahnya menyeramkan. Sungmin yang melihat hal tersebut pun menitikkan air matanya.

—_Hiks._

"Se-seharusnya kau mengerti…" Racau Sungmin pelan, diselingi isakkan-isakkan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Mengerti apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin yang menangis? Harusnya ia yang menangis di sini, mengingat ukenya sendiri ingin berganti posisi menjadi seme. Itu kan melanggar Hak Asasi Seme! Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

Dan bagaimana jika ada yang mengajaknya berkenalan. Apakah dia harus menjawab, "Hai, aku Kyuhyun. Aku telah menikah dengan Lee Sungmin yang seorang _namja_ juga, dan aku ukenya!" dengan riang dan semangat?

'_Hal itu sungguh menyakitkan hati, tahu!_' pikir Kyuhyun dramatis.

"A-Aku hamil, _pabboya_!"

.

.

.

"_MWO_?"

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu, raut wajahnya mirip seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana tidak? Istri yang dia nikahi itu sebenarnya namja, dan sekarang istrinya bilang kalau dia hamil?

"—Haha."

Sungmin mendelikkan matanya.

Hah? Suara tawa? Seharusnya suaminya turut bersedih atas berita yang tidak menyenangkan ini bukan? Kok malah tertawa sih!

_Grep_

Tubuh Sungmin kini telah didekap oleh kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Dekapan yang erat, namun tidak memaksa, membuat Sungmin merasakan kehangatan dengan berada dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar merasakan perlindungan dari namja di depannya ini.

"—Aku senang… Amat senang."

Sungmin terkejut. Senang? Kyuhyun mengucapkan senang? Senang karena kehamilannya?

Oh, ia tidak bisa berpikir tentang apapun lagi. Berkat ucapan tulus Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mulai menerima kehadiran bayi di dalam perutnya. Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa hamil. Apalagi dia tidak memiliki sel telur seperti yang _yeoja_ punya. Namun biarkanlah itu berlalu sekarang, Sungmin sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

Sungmin semakin menyandarkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke balik punggung Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan mendengar pernyataan dari _namja_ ini saja benar-benar membuatnya senang. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Dirinya merasa tenang. Namun—

"—Artinya perutku tidak akan membuncit dong! Yes!"

_CTIK_

Urat kekesalan kini muncul di dahi mulus Sungmin. Jadi pernyataan senangnya karena bukan dia yang akan membunting melainkan Sungmin?

_Brugh_

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga bokong Kyuhyun dengan indahnya mencium ubin lantai yang dingin. Kini aura kematian telah berkoar dari tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin pun menindih Kyuhyun selagi Kyuhyun masih terbaring dengan lemahnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut, terutama karena kedua tangannya telah ditahan dengan kuat oleh tangan Sungmin sendiri.

_Namja_ manis kita rupanya benar-benar bernafsu untuk menjadi seme dalam hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mencium leher Kyuhyun dengan ganas, memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada kulit mulus yang akan menimbulkan tanda-tanda khas.

"_Y-YA_! K-Kenapa ini?" Kyuhyun mulai memberontak. Hei, dia masih ingin menjadi seme! Tidak mungkin kan masa kejayaannya sebagai seme yang baru dimulai kemarin akan runtuh sekarang?

Sungmin mendecak sebal. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku ingin menjadi seme!" Sungutnya sebal.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sungmin hamil. Mengandung hasil dari tertanamnya benih miliknya di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Seharusnya reaksinya sama seperti _yeoja-yeoja_ di luar sana kan?

"_Yeobo, aku hamil! KYAAA, Aku hamil! Belikan aku tas Prada! Atau sandal Hush Puppies terbaru, arraso?"_

Seharusnya seperti itu—ehm, lebih baik tidak deh.

Tapi paling tidak, Sungmin seharusnya senang. Dan bukannya dengan garangnya menyerang Kyuhyun dan mengatakan, "Aku ingin menjadi seme!"

Sungguh, jika itu bukan Sungmin, tentu Kyuhyun akan segera menghajarnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap seperti emosi kekesalannya terhadap ummanya sendiri. –_Dasar, anak bejat._

Dan apa hubungannya antara hamil dan menjadi seme? Hamil dan Seme? Yang satu berawalan dengan H dan berakhir dengan L. Lalu Seme berawalan dengan S dan berakhir dengan E. Huruf yang sangat jauh dan tidak berkaitan.

Mau dijadikan plesetan pun…

"_Chagi, aku hamil!"_

Plesetannya…

"_Chagi, aku seme!"_

—Tidak, tidak. Dijadikan plesetan pun tidak mungkin.

Lalu apa hubungannya?

"Aku tidak ingin hanya aku yang hamil! Kalau aku hamil, maka kau juga harus hamil! Maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi seme!"

_JLEB._

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertohok. Yang benar saja. Kalau Sungmin yang hamil, bahkan sampai perutnya menjadi buncit dan lebih besar dari tubuhnya pun –_walau rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin_—, orang-orang akan memakluminya. Hal itu didasari karena wajah Sungmin yang memang sangat manis dan mirip seorang _yeoja_.

Sedangkan dirinya? Terbayangkah dalam benak kalian, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang –katanya— _macho_, maskulin dan ganteng tiada taranya, tiba-tiba membuncit lebih besar dari perut buncit ukuran normal, dan harus berjalan dengan pelan sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dengan lembut?

_UHOK_! Kyuhyun ingin muntah darah saja!

"T-Tunggu dulu! A-Apakah harus jadi seme? Tidak bisa yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memelas. Dia tidak mau hamil, sangat tidak mau!

Sungmin terdiam. Apakah ada cara lain, katanya? Tiba-tiba seringai yang menyeramkan muncul pada wajah Sungmin.

"Tadi aku sempat berpikir—," oh Kyuhyun merasa ingin bersujud di hadapan Sungmin sekarang juga karena Sungmin telah membatalkan niatnya untuk menjadi seme—

"—Bagaimana jika aku menghajarmu lalu menguburmu hidup-hidup, _chagiya_?"

Oke, Kyuhyun cabut pernyataannya tadi.

Kini Sungmin telah memegang 2 senjata mutakhir di kedua tangannya. Panci dan spatula.

Entah sejak kapan dia mengambil kedua benda tersebut. Itu adalah misteri.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan horror, "_C-Chagi_?"

"Katanya kau menginginkan cara lain bukan?" Sungmin masih tetap memasang senyum _aegyo_nya sementara Kyuhyun telah mati kutu di tangannya.

"_Chagi_…" Bisik Sungmin pelan, masih tetap menindih Kyuhyun dengan seduktif. Jemari-jemari gemulainya bergerak menelusuri pipi dan turun menuju leher Kyuhyun.

"_S-a-r-a-n-g-h-a-e…_"

Mungkin kata itu terdengar seperti kata cinta pada umumnya. Namun bagi Kyuhyun, itulah kata kematiannya.

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Annyeong! :) Mian sekali karena lama update! ;x; Minggu ini ada banyak tugas dan ulangan, mentang-mentang libur paskah sih. ;A; Mian ya, readerdeul! ;^; Mian bangeeeet. ;w;**

**Reviewnya banyak lagi! ;w; Sungguh, aku terharu banget readerdeul karena banyak yang suka sama ff ini! ;w; Jeongmal gomawoyooooooooo. ;A; Saranghaeyo, readerdeul. :'D  
><strong>

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? ;w; Semakin membosankan ya? Mian bangeeeet! ;x; Aku sudah berusaha supaya bisa membuat cerita ini semenarik dan seseru mungkin. ;w; Semoga readerdeul bisa menyukai fic ini yaaa. ;A;**

**Dan lagi-lagi humornya berkurang. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga ngerasa makin garing(?) readerdeul. ;w; Jadi mian banget kalau ternyata chapter ini selain humornya makin berkurang malah jadi makin garing. ;A; Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap menambahkan humor seiring berjalannya alur! :') Semoga readerdeul masih menangkap humornya dan nggak bosan sama chapter ini. :'D  
><strong>

**Oh iya, sebenarnya untuk mendeteksi kehamilan, harusnya digunakan minimal 7 hari setelah berhubungan intim lho. :D Dan di cerita ini, Sungmin menggunakannya tepat keesokan harinya setelah berhubungan intim dengan Kyuhyun. Soal ini akan dibahas chapter depan kok! ^^7**

**Dan mian untuk yang minta NC di chapter ini. ;w; NC-nya aku simpan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan ya! ^^/**

**NC yang kemarin terlalu soft ya? ;w; Jadinya kurang hot. Mian ya. ;w; Maklum, saya masih belajar. ;A;**

**Jadi, masihkah readerdeul berniat untuk memberi komentar, kritik atau saran melalui review? ;w; Review kalian sangat berguna demi kelanjutan dan perkembangan fic ini. ;w; Keluh kesah(?) readerdeul mengenai ff ini juga amat diperlukan kok! ;w;b**

**Intinya, semua yang readerdeul tumpahkan melalui review amat berharga bagiku! ;^;**

**Jadi review ya? ;w;**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to<strong>**:** KyuLie Minnie | Clouds54 | keytaELF | choi min hwa | WidiwMin | VainVampire | The | Meong | Mimiyeon | kyurin minnie | Kyumin1307 | anon | MegaKyu | syiifaaahyuun | andah anfrindah | Princess kyumin | nene | rainy hearT | gyumin88 | Leeyasmin | wookppawife | freakG | EviLisa2101 | Baby-ya | kyuminlinz92 | Saeko Hichoru | Minnie Trancy | Rima KyuMin Elf | Rima KyuMin Elf | Hyugi Lee | 33ppoppo33 | Bunny Ming | Kyuminnie Lov3Baby | hikakuroiivy | Honey26 | Eternal Spring | Rosa Damascena | Chikyumin | KimHanKyu | diitactorlove | Hibiki Kurenai | EllaWiffe | ayababykyu | Evilkyu Vee | fishybuu | Chisana Yuri | Unykyuminmin | KyuHyun'JiYoon | CloudsomniaElf | dian minimin | Komozaku Mikirau Shin | Lianzzz | Yuuki mesa | Kim young min | JoBel13ve | ck mendokusei | Bigkyuminelf | Chorheya | Pervy Kyu | RizkaIwanda | MinimiFujoshiKyuminShipper | Miyu1905 | kyuppa cayankeocky | KittenSun | Th4KYumidwifE | yukiLOVESUNGMIN | princekyu | kyurin minnie | Fujiwara Roronoa | HoneyWatermelon | vitaminielf | Clouds54 |

**Gomawoyo buat review-review yang readerdeul berikan. Aku sangat berterima kasih, sungguh! :'D Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang bersemangat, tapi kalau baca review-review yang ramah dari readerdeul rasanya bisa bikin aku bersemangat lagi! ^^/ **

**Makasih banget ya readerdeul! :D Aku cinta kalian! XD**

**Juga… mian readerdeul karena lagi-lagi nggak bisa bales review. ;x; Tapi aku bakal bales pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari chapter 4 sampai chapter 5 dulu ya! ^^/**

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN****:** Mian, aku kurang kenal soal boyband-boyband di luar Suju, Big Bang sama DBSK. ;w; Kalau menurut chingu sendiri, di boyband B2ST, Infinite, SS501 sama U-Kiss ada nggak real couplenya? ^^ Kalau ada mungkin bisa kasih rekomendasi untukku? :D Hehe, soalnya aku memang kurang tahu menahu soal boyband-boyband lain. ;A; Mian yaaaa. ;w;

**Park Ha Rin males log in:** Bisa kok, kan namanya juga M-PREG! ^^

**KyuLie Minnie****:** Makasih ya atas pendapatmu chingu! ^^ Gimana dengan chap ini? Humornya berkurang sangat ya? ;w; Mian banget yaaa. ;A; Soalnya aku mau fokus ke jalan ceritanya dulu. ;w; Hot? Wuah, gomawo chinguuuu! ^^/ Semoga skill ku bikin yadong makin meningkat ya! :D Hmm… denger-denger sih belum nikah, tapi nggak tau lagi. ;w; Tapi yang pernah aku tahu, si cewek itu diajak Hangeng buat dinner bareng ortunya (atau mungkin sebaliknya). Kan kalau di Cina, kalau dinner bareng ortunya itu seperti persiapan mau menikah. ;A;

Menurutku sih, KyuMin! ^^/ Kan aku KyuMin shipper! :D Hehe. Gwaenchana, chagi! ^^ Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi, silakan ya! :)

Gomawo! Semoga masih mau mereview lagi ya, chagi. ;D

**WidiwMin****:** NC-nya disimpan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan ya! :D Mian nggak bisa update kilat. ;w;

**gyumin88****:** Sudah dijawab di dalam fic, quote itu hanya full karangan indah semata. ;w; #plak. Aku juga suka soft NC, apalagi aku bukan penulis yadong yang handal, jadi kalau tiba-tiba harus pakai sex toys, yang ada aku pingsan sampai mimisan. ;A; Mian, NC-nya disimpan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan ya! ^^/ Ming emang rencananya(?) mau hamil kok! :D

**EviLisa2101****: **Diusahakan untuk munculin HaeHyuk! ^^7

**f****ishybuu****:** Gwaenchana. Kalau chingu mau mereview saja aku sudah bersyukur kok! ^^ Hehe, syukurlah kalau chingu suka. :D Mian, aku belum pernah baca novelnya Raditya Dika. ;w; Tapi kata teman-teman, novelnya bagus. :) Bisa nggak chingu rekomendasiin beberapa novel beliau? ^^ Aku line 96. :D Gomawo sudah mereview, review lagi yuk? ^^

**kyuppa cayankeocky****:** Huwaa, chingu sudah coba ngetik yaoi di google ya? ._. Mian ne! ;w; Komik yaoi memang dilarang di Indonesia, tapi aku pernah dengar info kalau di Surabaya ada toko yang ngejual komik yaoi gitu, tapi ya masih pakai bahasa Inggris. ;w; Oh, kalau yang di alamat situs itu, gambar + tulisan alias komik! :D Hehe. Mian, NC-nya disimpan buat beberapa chapter ke depan ya! ^^/ Gwaenchana, dan ini sudah lanjut kok. :)

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas semua review yang sudah readerdeul berikan ya. :'D Aku amaaaat senang! Sayang banget sama readerdeul~ \(^_^)/**

**Dan yang terakhir, review yuk? :'D**

**ThanKYU! Annyeong! :D**

**P.S. :**

**Readerdeul~ Pernah nggak dengerin Kyuhyun ngomong ke Sungmin "saranghaeyo"? ^^ Kemarin-kemarin aku nemu di video ini. :) **_http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=wT-Y9reFh3o_** (hapus spasi ya ^^) Video ini isinya KyuMin moment yang tertangkap kamera saat di radio. :D Hehe, coba dilihat sampai akhir ya! ^^ Di akhir lagu pengiring, nanti akan kedengaran dialog Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. :) Keraskan volumenya ya. :D  
><strong>

**Dialognya:**

_Sungmin: Kyuhyun-ah_

_Kyuhyun: Mmm?_

_Sungmin: Saranghae?_

_Kyuhyun: Saranghaeyo._

****Dan ini beneran lho! ^^ Mungkin cuma aku yang baru dengar ya. ;w; Mian, aku baru jadi KyuMin shipper sih. ;A; Tapi bagi yang belum dengar, semoga dengan mendengar ini, bisa bikin readerdeul kegirangan ya! ^^b**  
><strong>


End file.
